miss mortimer
by kperscy
Summary: Harry en esta historia es una chica. Un hombre se le aparece advirtiendole de los planes de dumbledore, afirmando que el es su abuelo...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Antes que nada Harry en esta historia es mujer, aquí se llama Ana (Annie) Lilian Potter. P

Capitulo 1.-

Hoy había sido el día mas caluroso en lo que iba del verano en las grande y cuadradas casas de Privet Drive. Los jardines normalmente de un verde brillante estaba siendo opacado por el exceso de temperatura. Por lo tanto los habitantes exhaustos del extenuante clima se habían refugiado en el interior de sus frescas casas con las ventanas cerradas de par en par. La única que había estado afuera de una hora bastante temprana a mediados de la noche era una chica tumbado boca abajo en su incomoda cama, agotado del pequeño "castigo" que sus tíos habían impuesto.

Era una chica muy delgada, con el pelo negro e indomable, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, que eran escondidos tras unos grandes y redondos lentes, tenía es aspecto ligeramente enfermizo, no muy alta para su edad. Llevaba unos jeans sucios, una camiseta medio ancha y unos tenis desteñidos y algo rotos, todo heredado por su obeso primo Dudley. El aspecto de Annie no era normal para alguien de su edad, cualquiera que la viera creería que vivía en la calle, una limosnera o una delincuente, algo que a sus tío no les importaba, al contrario, últimamente hacían comentarios desagradables de el hacia sus vecinos. Ella en cambio se había refugiado en los libros de su escuela, desde los de primer año hasta el ultimo que a cursado, realmente se sorprendió lo fácil que se le hizo entenderle, también ya había hecho todos sus deberes de verano.

Era 15 de Julio por la madrugada, Annie aunque estaba muy cansada tenia un gran insomnio, de pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintió como si algo o alguien lo observaba, moviendo la cabeza a dirección al escritorio noto una persona la cual llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría casi en su totalidad con excepción de la nariz hasta una parte del cuello. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que ese hombre posiblemente fuese un mortífago así que de una rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama y apunto con su varita al hombre, este en cambio le contesto con una media sonrisa.

-"¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES?" Pregunto con voz fuerte y con una mirada feroz. Así llevo por un corto tiempo, ambos inmóviles, contemplándose seriamente."¡CONTESTA!"Dijo ahora gritando.

-"Le aconsejo que hable en voz baja, no querrá que los demás despierten ¿verdad?" La voz del señor demostraba una gran sabiduría, gracia y elegancia que tranquilizo por el momento a Annie "El motivo que este aquí es de suma importancia, a causa de la guerra, Albus Dumbledore ara que medimagos analicen determinadamente a los alumnos. Si Albus sabe de tu genética original, la matara en cuanto pueda" Guardo silencio, como si meditara que decirle. Annie en cambio lo miraba como si el hombre estuviera demente, es cierto que el Prof. Dumbledore no le agradara, realmente ni podía verlo en pintura, pero era imposible que quisiera matarla era algo totalmente ilógico "Posiblemente pensara que estoy loco, Dumbledore me lastimo de la peor forma al no estar de acuerdo con sus ideales y no haberlo ayudado, pero eso no significa haberme unido a Voldemort. Dumbledore sintió que era una amenaza, por ello destruyendo a mi familia, cuando estaba debilitado me obligo a ver como torturaba a mi esposa, al final me mato o eso creyó, pero antes de hacerlo di en adopción a mi hija en una familia muggle, en ese entonces era solo un bebe, fue lo mejor, ya que muy pocos sabían de su existencia, pero como sabrá, ella ya murió"

-"Todo lo que dice es mentira, no hay ningún problema con mi genética, aun si la hubiese el ¡Prof. Dumbledore nunca me dañaría! No se por que me cuenta lo de su familia, lo que quiero saber es, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Y mas le vale responderme, si no lo hace entonces vallase ¡O NO RESPONDO!" Cada ves estaba mas consternada, el hombre realmente parecía serio pero no podía dejar de asustarse a tal situación ¿Por qué la orden no llegaba? Ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que había un intruso, estaba segura que Ojo loco Moody estaba afuera.

-"No estoy mintiendo, mi hija fue tu madre" La reacción de Annie no era de esperarse, estaba totalmente en shock, primero aparecía un hombre de la nada y luego le decía que es el padre de su madre, esto debería ser un mal sueño, si, definitivamente un mal sueño "Annie, soy tu abuelo, es comprensible que no me crea, yo también lo dudaría si un desconocido me dijera lo mismo. Debe entender que esto es serio. Provenimos de una antigua y aristocrática familia mágica, yo soy Demian Mortimer Cavallari. "El hombre se destapo la cara, tenia ojos azul cielo, piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello café con algunas canas" Como dije anteriormente, literalmente Dumbledore me mato, no estoy vivo ni muerto, lo que vez se podría decir que es mi esencia, solo tu puedes verme gracias al anillo familiar en el que pude manifestarme" Annie escucho atentamente al hombre, si lo que el decía era cierto ¿qué mal podía pasarle? Tenia un poco de fe. Cuando el hablo de cómo se podía manifestar un destello en su escritorio llamo su atención "Así es, este es el anillo, póntelo, se amuelda. Pero trata de ocultarlo, no es bueno confiar a ciegas en la gente, aun en quien confíes ten mucho cuidado. En estos momentos el guardián que esta aquí se encuentra durmiendo, te aconsejo que vallas a Gringgots, si sigue en ese puesto, pide una audiencia con Prorsum Wittstork, es el director del banco, un aliado de los Mortimer, si sigue dudando de mi, no se preocupe por Wittstork, no es mentiroso, ningún duende lo es, son ambiciosos, listos, no dirán asuntos, pero no son mentirosos, y antes que nada , si tienes problemas, no dudes en llamarme" Y ante esto, Annie vio como lentamente el hombre desaparecía.

Cuando el hombre se había marchado Annie había estado meditando la situación en la que se encontró, cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la casa, sea m mago o muggle o un animal, tanto la orden como el ministro se enteran en cuando dan tan solo un paso en el interior. Fue realmente raro en pocas palabras. El hombre había demostrado paciencia, pero paresia que el ya tenía esto previsto, demasiado extraño. Mago o

Un poco mas calmada, camino hacia el escritorio y miro el anillo con duda ´Y si tiene un maleficio, o si es un traslador, pero´..cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando lo agarro rápidamente, no sintió ningún maleficio o el familiar tirón del ombligo, lo que si sintió fue una calidez, cuando abrió los ojos, los fijo solamente en el anillo, pudo sentir la magia que emanaba, no era de plata de eso estaba segura pero tampoco era oro blanco, era otro material pero no sabia cual. El anillo en si era de color plateado, tenia unos bellos pero sencillos adornos, también distinguió una M elegantemente gravada, el anillo era algo tosco, donde estaba la M era mas grande, no era de plata de eso estaba segura pero tampoco era oro blanco, era otro material pero no sabia cual. Lentamente se puso el anillo en el dedo de en medio de la mano derecha, como había dicho el hombre, el anillo se amoldo al dedo, le quedaba realmente bien.

Había pasado una hora desde que se puso el anillo, ahora se encontraba enfrente de Gringgots, el problema era que estaba cerrado, así que con un poco de inseguridad toco las puertas, y en poco tiempo estas se abrieron para que saliera un pequeño duende, este la miraba con un poco de enojo, como si le dijese que no era la hora como para hacer alguna broma. "¿Se le ofrece algo?".

- "Vengo a ver al director, ¿Prorsum Wittstork?" Dijo en un pequeño susurro ya que no quería encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa (como los mortifagos).

-"¿Cómo sabe su... entre rápido" Este abrió un poco la puerta y Annie entro enseguida. Cuando el duende cerro las puertas con todas las seguridades inimaginables, cuando el duende termino lo siguió hasta en un living "Si gusta esperar, en seguida será atendida, con permiso" Así que el hombre si lo tenia planeado.

No estuvo esperando mucho, en cuanto se sentó en uno de los sillones escucho que alguien le hablaba "Buenos días, si gusta seguirme" Era un duende mucho mas grande del quien le abrió la puerta, tenia el cabello canoso con destellos gueros pero se notaba mas el pálido cráneo que los pocos cabellos, la piel la tenia muy blanca como la cera y los ojos de color negros, la nariz larga y ganchuda y dientes amarillentos que estaban muy puntiagudos, tenia unas cejas muy tupidas y aunque era muy temprano vestía un traje elegante.

Pronto llegaron a la oficina de Wittstork. La oficina en si era elegante y reconfortable, aunque con algo que lo ponía mas nervioso de lo que estaba. Era bastante amplia, el oscuro escritorio era lo mas llamativo, aun lado de este mismo estaba una gran chimenea obscura, varios cuadros adornaban las amplias paredes y algunas cosas mas, la oficina era obscura pero a la vez luminosa.

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban sentados, Wittstork la miraba atentamente mientras que Annie miraba divertidamente sus uñas "¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? No creo que aya venido a solo mirarse la uñas Srta." Ante esto Annie lo miro y dio un pequeño suspiro. No tenia ni idea de que decirle, el viejo le había dicho que era importante hablar con el.

- "Soy Annie Potter, como sabrá. Creo que soy una Mortímer" dijo enseñando su anillo sin haberse dado cuenta, de seguro el duende creería que estaba loca, y como no dudarlo, si la familia Mortimer era aristocrática ¿por que nunca había oído de ella?

- "Espero que no me esta bromeando, lo que dice es muy importante. Así que tenga esta navaja" Dijo entregándole una que había agarrado de un cajón " y deje caer una gotas de su sangre en este pergamino, con eso sabré su genética"

Esto le recordaba mas o menos al método muggle que vio en la tele hace días. Cuando se hizo una cortadita, dejo caer unas cuantas gotas en el pergamino señalado y con eso su herida sano casi al instante. Sin despegar su vista del pergamino vio como se llenaban de escritos y unos cuantos dibujos.

- "Que interesante, así que no me mentía. Es un gran honor hablar con usted, ¿gusta algo de tomar?"

- "¿Eh? No gracias. Disculpe, me gustaría saber ¿que esta pasando?"

- "Muy sencillo, es la heredera Mortimer. Como vera "Dijo dándole el pergamino en el cual dejo caer sangre suya" Usted proviene de una de las mas antiguas y aristócratas familia de magos, gusto aquí "dijo señalando una parte del pergamino "Dice que usted es la Srta. Ana Lilian Potter Mortimer Cavallari Winchester Black. Justamente, por lo tanto debe de estar al tanto de su herencia "Con esto aparecieron unos pergaminos" Le diré cuales son sus cámaras y propiedades:

"De los Potter, sus bodegas son: la 1674 la cual a usado por 5 años y la cámara 91 la cual esta en máxima seguridad. También tiene una mansión en Valle Godric" Al haber escuchado lo ultimo, sintió como si un fuerte nudo se le hubiera formado en el estomago, era cierto que tenia curiosidad por la casa de la que vivió con sus padre, pero no tenia ningún deseo de verla. "De los Mortimer tiene las bodegas: 215, 308, 572, 573, 639 y la 24 esta ultima en máxima seguridad. Tiene además una mansión en Londres, Northumberland y es propietaria de la Isla Mortimer en la que tiene un radio de 580 km² en la cual se encuentra el castillo, con grandes campos de viñedos, jardines, prados y 1/6 de la propiedad esta constituido por un gran bosque con todo tipo de plantas, esta isla no es visible para los muggles y contiene una gran seguridad, seguimos con los Cavalli, sus bodegas son la 470 y la 82 en máxima seguridad y también una mansión en Venecia, las bodegas de Winchester son la 357, 690, 691, 944 y la 55 en máxima seguridad, tiene una mansión en Bristol y otra en Lincolnshire y por ultimo Black, del cual es heredero del 70 tiene la bodega 85 en máxima seguridad, una mansión en Londres"

Annie estaba totalmente en Shock, primero llega un hombre en su habitación que en realidad es su abuelo, y ahora le dicen que es una súper pura sangre y que tiene mil propiedades en Inglaterra y que tiene mil dinero, ¿qué se suponia que podia hacer? Todavía era menor de edad, obviamente no podía hacer uso libre de su pequeña _herencia_ "Hay un problema. Soy menor de edad, ¿cómo puedo hacer uso libre de mi herencia si soy menor de edad?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta Srta. Vera hay una ley en el mundo mágico cuando hay un problema como este: **Cualquier joven, hombre o mujer que sea menor de edad y sus familiares hayan muerto, dejando huérfano al joven y que en cualquier causa, aun la mas misma pueda perjudicarlo(a), tendrá absoluto control de su herencia y se le dará la autoridad de ser un mayor de edad.**"

"No sabia que había algo así, en ese caso no veo cual sea ahora el problema" respondió ahora con mas confusión.

"Esta ley solo habla hacia los pura sangre "dijo sacando en ese momento un pergamino que brillaba tenuemente de un colo nacar" Este pergamino es originario del ministro, al estar en guerra nos han proporcionado una cantidad y como puede ver es original, lealo detalladamente y si gusta puede firmarlo" con ello le entrego el pergamino y una pluma. Al terminar de leer firmo su nombre pero se dio cuenta que la tinta era su sangre, el duende se dio cuenta de ello" Es una medida de seguridad, asi solo sabran que usted lo a firmado "en el momento que termino de habrar todods los documentos desaparecieron "Si gusta podemor ir a ver sus bodegas"

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

Antes que nada Harry en esta historia es mujer, aquí se llama Ana (Annie) Lilian Potter. P

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído mi fic (principalmente a blackmoonlady por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un Reviews, muchas gracias), es la primera vez que estoy escribiendo uno, por ello les pido paciencia, en este momento estoy en exámenes finales (mi programas son por bimestre, 3 materias por mes y medio).

Capitulo 2.-

Había pasado unas horas desde que iniciaron el recorrido por las bóvedas. La primera en la que se detuvieron a ver fue la que había usado desde sus 11 años, sabia que en esta tenia una pequeña fortuna con la que pudiera vivir cómodamente en su vida, realmente no se imagino cuanta diferencia podía ver de una cámara a otra. Cual fue su sorpresa que las siguientes cámaras habían sido hechizadas para ser más grandes de lo que eran y estas estaban llenas de montañas y montañas de galeones.

Tras el trayecto pudo distinguir varios apellidos, como: Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Severus, entre otros. Cuando llegaron a las cámaras de máxima seguridad, Wittstork le había comentado que estas eran de los 100 mas puros de Europa. Primero llegaron a la de su padre, los Potter, mientras el duende espero afuera Annie entro y en cuanto entro los ojos se le desorbitaron por un segundo, era tan grande su impresión que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, se podía decir que la cámara era aproximadamente el tamaño de la sala común de Gryffindor, pudo ver grandes montones de Galeones, algunos cuadros de persona, posiblemente antecesores suyos los cuales, aparentemente estaban dormidos, también pudo distinguir libros, trofeos y otras cosas. Era verdaderamente impresiónate.

Cuando termino de ver la cámara, siguió a Wittstork a la siguiente cámara, la cual Sirius le había heredado, que al igual de la anterior camara la espero afuera, esta era muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que esta tenia una gran variedad de libros de magia oscura y otros objetos sospechosos, no le daba repulsión la magia oscura como muchos creían, mas bien le daba curiosidad que beneficios podía hacer sin haber consecuencias desagradables como muerte, por lo tanto no los toco, pero les echaría un ojo por si algún día necesitara ayuda.

Después de la cámara de su padrino fue y entro a la de Cavalli, esta era muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que mas pequeña y sin cuadros, posiblemente si habrían estarían en las propiedades que Wittstork le dijo hace rato, con esto salio de la cámara y subió al carrito en el que poco después Wittstork se le unió.

Cuando el carrito siguió el camino creyó que nunca llegarían, el camino se le hizo relativamente largo¿y como no? Si las camaras de máxima seguridad eran mucho mas grandes que las normales, era de entenderse, fue lo que Wittstork le dijo. Pero tras un poco mas de sufrimiento llegaron a la cámara Winchester, Según el duende, la esposa de su nuevo abuelo era procedente de esa familia, su abuela. La cámara era en la mayoría diferentes en las de mas, en primera era mas o menos como 4 veces su sala común, igual que las otras tenia las montañas de galeones, solo que estas eran mas grandes, pudo ver una gran variedad de libros antiguos y algunos medio viejos, también vio un gran numero de cuadros, tanto de personas como de paisajes, también muchas estatuas, escultura, 2 pianos, 1 de caoba y el otro de puro cristal, también pudo distinguir un magnifico vestido Branco en un maniquí con una diadema de puros diamantes.

Cuando Salieron de la cámara Wittstork le dijo que la familia Winchester amaban todo lo que tenia que ver con el arte, y también que el vestido que vio lo habían usado las henderás de Winchester (como la abuela a la madre y la madre a la hija).

Con ello tubo que esperar otro largo camino para la ultima cámara, si en el anterior se le hizo largísimo este se le izo un mundo, pero por fin habían llegado, y como en las pasadas camaras, Wittstork espero afuera. Efectivamente esta era la cámara más grande que la demás. A diferencia de las demás camaras, las grandes montañas de galeones estaban en unas cajas aparentemente de oro y con joyas incrustadas, había cuanto menos 100, y pudo sentir como cada una de ellas tenían un hechizo para tener un fondo mucho mas extenso del que aparentaban. Pudo ver varios libreros, estoy estaban llenos de libros, no había ni un solo espacio para uno mas. También pudo ver unas mesas, como escritorios y archiveros, pero arriba de ellas pudo ver unas cajas (como entre 30 cm. de altura y 50 cm. de ancho), estas eran realmente sencillas, sin ningún adorno, pero pudo distinguir una M en donde se suponía que tenia que estar el candado.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida sintió la presencia familiar de alguien, instintivamente giro bruscamente y apunto su varita al hombre, pero la bajo al distinguir quien era.

"Veo que tomaste mi consejo, bien hecho" añadió el hombre con una amigable sonrisa.

"Tarde en creer lo que dijo Wittstork, no pensé que fuese verdad. Justamente ya me iba" dijo un tanto intimidada a la vez que le sonreía cómplicemente.

"y ¿Cómo te parecieron?"

"La verdad, no esperaba tanto, fue realmente impresionante. Disculpe, pero me acuerdo que dijo que si el prof. Dumbledore se enteraba de mi genética iba a matarme."

"Así es. Como no quise unirme a el me vio como una amenaza. Yo no engañaba a mis aliado como el lo hace con los suyos. A diferencia de el tenia también a los vampiros, centauros, dragones, esfinges, sirenas y otras criaturas. "

"En ese caso ¿Qué me recomienda hacer? En mes y medio tengo que estar de regreso en Hogwarts"

"No te preocupes, no se dará cuenta, para ello tendrás que entrenar, y por lo que se los medí magos pondrán hechizos en las bebidas cuando sean las selecciones de los recién llegados"

"¿En donde se supone que entrenare? No puedo hacerlo en Privet Drive, tío Vernon no me permitiría" Y eso era cierto, siempre que intentaba hacer sus deberes sus tíos agarraban sus cosas y las ponían bajo llave en el armario de abajo, y esa era la razón por que nunca los terminaba.

"No te preocupes, lo harás en el castillo Mortimer, no hay mejor lugar que ahí "guardo silencio, pero enseguida siguió diciendo, en especial cuando vio la reacción de la chica "recuerda que legalmente ya eres mayor de edad, por ello no sabrán donde estas"

"jejeje, tiene razón, se me había olvidado"

"En ese caso, quiero que agarres esa caja "señalando una de las que vio en esos escritorios, estas se veían pesadas, así que rápidamente fue y la recogió, su sorpresa al notar que tenían un hechizo la cual hacia que no pesara nada" ten cuidado, lo que hay adentro es importante. Ahora pon atención, el anillo familiar que te di, sirve también como traslador al castillo Mortimer. Te aconsejo que cuando salgas de esta bóveda liquides dinero y en cuanto pongas un pie fuera del banco, ve al castillo y ahí abre la caja, te llevaras una sorpresa"

"……….. ¿Eh?.. ¿Me tengo que trasladar? "Este asintió" y ¿Cómo me traslado?· le dijo resignada, odiaba trasladarse.

"Sencillo, solo tienes que decir el nombre del castillo y querer ir ahí, solo eso"

"OK, en ese caso creo que es mejor que me valla, no quiero encontrármelos" Y con esto, al igual de la vez anterior su abuelo había desaparecido.

Su abuelo no le había mentido, cuando salio del banco tuvo que hacer casi hasta lo imposible para que no la encontrara. Pudo ver a Dumbledore, a Tonk, al prof. Lupin, a Ojo loco Moody y a lo lejos pudo visualizar a la familia Weasley. Era realmente un caos. Rápidamente se dirigió a un rincón oscuro, y cuando estaba por trasladarse pudo ver que el prof. Snape la había visto y se dirigía a ella en zancadas "POTEEEEEEER" genial fue lo que pensó Annie, ya que toda la orden lo habían escuchado, asi que antes que la vieran y Snape la detuviera dijo 2 palabra inaudibles "Castillo Mortimer".

* * *

"¡Severus¿Dónde esta?" Dumbledore estaba furioso, primero la chiquilla salía de hurtadillas de la casa de sus tíos y luego la mendiga se desaparecía cuando la había encontrado, toda una sucia Potter. Pensó enojadamente Severus Snape. "No lo se Albus, justo cuando estaba por agarrarla desapareció" 

"¡¿DESAPARECIO¿DESAPARECIO¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE AYA DESAPARECIDO?!" Dumbledore parecía un monstruo, se veía mas atemorizador que Greyback o el mismo Volthemort, parecía como si hubiera tenido contacto con una corriente eléctrica, por que su cabello estaba en todas partes, parecía que tuviese vida propia.

"No lo se Albus" dijo sin inmutarse.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, esa niña es indispensable, como sea la recuperare y la encerrare si es necesario en un calabozo.

"Albus, creo que es mejor que se calme, toda la gente lo esta mirando" y era verdad, toda la gente que estaba en el Callejón Diagon lo estaban mirando. Y mientras unos lo hacían atentamente, otros mas empezaban a cuchichiar

. Dumbledore dándose cuenta en donde estaba empezó a hablar.

"¡CIUDADANOS! No teman, no es nada malo, estamos practicando nuevas formas de defensa por si hay algún problema en el futuro, que esperemos no sean necesarios, como esto que acaban de ver que no nos salio como creíamos" Los ciudadanos creyeron cada palabra de Dumbledore, posiblemente por que era el director de Hogwarts o por que era un mago muy fuerte, así que ellos empezaron a seguir con lo suyo" En ese caso vayámonos "dijo refiriéndose a la orden" y quiero que la localicen como sea necesario" esto lo dijo en un murmullo, y con ello desapareció dejando a la orden intrigada. Nunca habían visto a Albus Dumbledore como un maniaco"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

Antes que nada Harry en esta historia es mujer, aquí se llama Ana (Annie) Lilian Potter. P

Capitulo 3.-

"Castillo Mortimer" Lo ultimo que vio era al Prof. Snape a 5 pies de ella cuando sintió el familiar tirón de su ombligo se dio cuenta que el traslador se había activado, todo le daba vueltas, y cuando dejo de sentir esa desagradable sensación se dio cuenta que estaba como a 3 m sobre el suelo cayendo bruscamente en su espalda. La caída fue realmente dolorosa "aush" levantándose gradualmente noto que estaba en un extenso… jardín? Este estaba formado por muchos arbustos cuadrados que daban la impresión de hacer pequeños laberintos y algunas figuras. Separado de este pudo visualizar otro, pero a diferencia del anterior habían flores y muchos árboles. Siguió admirando los jardines y cuando empezó a girarse pudo notar un imponente castillo, el tejado era de color café muy oscuro, en cambio las paredes eran más claras pero aun así oscuras, se podían ver las piedras de esta misma. Tenia una gran cantidad de ventanas, desde las pequeñas que se podían visualizar en una torre, hasta las impresionantes que se podían ver en la entrada y en otras partes, en resumen, el castillo era realmente magnifico.

Empezó a dirigirse al castillo, el trayecto fue corto, pero cuando iba a poner un pie en el primer escalón se aparecieron una manada de elfos. Ellos la miraban fijamente, pero de repente los ojos de estos cambiaban a una suplicante. Cuando iba a hablar todos los elfos agacharon sus cabezas rápidamente, tanto que las estrellaron al piso. Un poco incomoda por esta situación retrocedió 2 pasos y los elfos en un rápido movimiento se pusieron de rodillas, con las manos juntas y con la mirada suplicante con mayor densidad. "¡Por favor no se valla!, es una alegría que aya llegado¡pero no se valla!" dijo uno "¡Por favor señorita quédese!" dijo otro "¡si, por favor!" dijo otro mas "!si , si, si si!" dijo otro mas, y así siguieron por un buen rato.

Annie no podía más que mirarlos como si estuvieran locos, y siempre que intentaba decir algo era callada por las escandalosas suplicas de los elfos. "disculpen" nada, ellos seguían hablando. Ya harta de esto decido tomar cartas sobre el asunto "¡CALLENSE!" como era de esperarse, los elfos guardaron silencio, daban la ilusión de que les habían lanzado un Petrificus Totalus "¿me pueden decir que es lo que esta pasando? Hable uno a la vez" Con esto, todos los elfos se miraron uno a los otro, pero parecía que ninguno estaba seguro de hablar, es eso se acerco un elfo, este era diferente a la mayoría, se podía notar la gran vejes que tenia, posiblemente era el mas viejo de los elfos. Este siguió caminando hasta estar como a 3 pasos de Annie y cuando llego inclino la cabeza lentamente "Es una alegría que una descendiente de nuestro gran amo que paz descanse aya llegado tras décadas en espera, mi nombre Srta. es Tutum y eh servido a su familia por largos años. Como puede ver aquí están los demás elfos de su isla¿Quiere que se los presente?" Ella asintió, la verdad fue un alivio que este elfo hubiera aparecido, parecía que así las cosas serian mas fáciles "Bien, ellos son Truffles, Tinky, Pumpkin, Kinky, Kitkat, Twix, Turkish, Peanut, Puffed, Wrigley..." Y así siguió por un rato, por lo que pudo ver era mas o menos como 30 elfos. Lo mas seguro es que provinieran de las demás propiedades, si de seguro eso era, por que eran muchos.

Después de la presentación, Tutum le dio un largo recorrido del castillo con breves descansos como cuando desayuno y comió. Según el elfo era necesario que conociera es su totalidad el castillo, y no se negaba, sabia que era verdad, no quería perderse en un futuro y encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa, como calabozos, cámaras de tortura. Recordó cuando entro al castillo, este tenia un hermoso recibidor, sin olvidar que era gigantesco y lujoso, pudo apreciarlo en su totalidad y así siguieron, pudo ver la cocina, el comedor, las mil salas, estancias, recamaras, baños, y sin olvidar los salones como para fiestas, bailes, etc.

Al final del recorrido llegaron a la recamara principal la cual era la suya, parecía que Merlín se apiado de ella ya que esta bien cansada. Tutum le dijo que las recamaras junto con la suya que estaban en el ala norte del castillo solo la usan los familiares o personas muy cercanas y que la ala este y sur para los invitados. Se podría decir que el castillo era un buen laberinto.

Cuando entro a la recamara quedo totalmente fascinada, las paredes eran del estilo victoriano, en ellas pudo distinguir cuadros de paisajes. El mobiliario era totalmente precioso, no estaba segura, pero también parecie del estilo victoriano, estos eran de caoba oscura con adornos plateados. La cama era mas grande que una king size, el edredón de este era de un color entre beige y plateado, uno muy bonito. Enfrente de la cama, un poco lejos en dirección a una esquina habían unos sillones del mismo color del edredón de la cama, las patas y las partes delineadas de estas eran de caoba oscura, en total habían tres, uno largo, uno mediano y uno chico y en medio de este había una pequeña meza, esta pequeña' sala era iluminada por unas grandes puertas- ventanas que conducían a un balcón, pudo ver que ya había anochecido, con razón se le había hecho un mundo el recorrido. Al lado contrario de la sala visualizo una puerta, posiblemente era la del baño.

Tutum le había explicado que la recamara era de ese estilo ya que su abuela lo había cambiado así, que era una fanática del arte y como su esposo era tan generoso le permitió ese acto, pero Annie sospechaba que lo había echo sin que le importara la opinión de su abuelo.

Cuando Tutum se fue, Annie dejo la caja que había sacado de Gringgots, mas una bolsa de piel que el banco le había dado, una tarjeta de crédito muggle y un comprobante de mayoría de edad.

_FLASHBACK_

Cuando había salido de la última cámara se subió al carrito y fueron de regreso a la entrada de las bodegas. En el momento que habían llegado un duende se hacerlo a Wittstork y le había entregado algo y tan rápido como llego se fue. Cuando habían quedado solo Wittstork le entrego un pequeño papel, este parecía como una licencia y brillaba tenuemente de un color nácar. "Srta. Potter, este es un comprobante de su mayoría de edad, esto es por si ocurre un problema y como puede ver es un comprobante original. Srta. Potter, si me disculpa me tengo que ir, el banco ya va a abrir. Si va a hacer un retiro le recomiendo que vaya a la caja de aya "dijo apuntando una donde un duende empezó a instalarse ". (Cuando dije caja me referí como caja 1, caja 2, como en el banco).

Habiendo agarrado el comprobante, lo metió en un bolsillo de sus jeans y con ello hizo caso a lo que Wittstork le había dicho y se dirigió a la caja. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pero lo único que el duende hizo fue mirarla atentamente. "Disculpe, me gustaría hacer un retiro"

"Será un gusto atenderla cuando el banco abra sus puertas al publico, por lo tanto puede esperar en el recibido" señalo con su mirada el lugar.

Con esto Annie espero en el recibidor, faltaba como media hora. Para que el banco abriera¿Qué se suponía que aria en 30 min? Estuvo mirando a cada duende que pasaba, el techo del banco, el recibidor del banco, los sillones en el recibidor, sus uñas y su ropa, talvez si no se viera así vestida la tratarían mejor, tenia que arreglar su vestimenta.

Parecía que la gente hubiera estado haciendo fila para entrar al banco, porque cuando este abrió entraron de inmediato y no dejaban a Annie hacer sus retiros, o se le había olvidado que a muchos magos les pagaban hoy. Cuando por fin llego su turno se dirigió a una caja "Vengo a hacer un retiro" dijo arrastrando las palabras, era el mismo duende que no había querido atenderla. "¿Tiene su llave?"

"No, pero si tengo esto" dijo enseñando cautelosamente su anillo. El elfo de inmediato le extendió un pergamino y una pluma "Disculpe, tenemos entendido que la llave de esa familia y otras fueron destruidas por el ministro, si gusta escriba su nombre en esta línea, la tinta de la pluma será su sangre (que eficaces son estas plumas ¿no?)" terminando de escribir su nuevo nombre se lo entrego al duende, este a su vez empezó a mencionar las cámaras que tenia.

"Tenemos varios modos de cómo puede retirar dinero, la primera le entregamos una bolsa con los galeones que usted aya retirado, la segunda le entregamos una bolsa de piel, esta a diferencia de la primera, puede retirar el dinero que usted desee, solo es necesario que meta la mano en la bolsa y pronuncie la cantidad, esta tiene una costo por mes de 5 galeones, estas son las opciones para dinero mágico. En la primero opción para retirar dinero muggle se le entrega la cantidad deseada, 2 libras es el equivalente a 1 galeon, y la segunda opción, se le entrega una tarjeta de crédito, esta se saca el dinero por una maquina que los muggles tienen, esta tiene una costo de 2 galeones por mes"

"En ese caso, quiero las segundas opciones"

Enseguida le entrego una bolsa de piel y la tarjeta de crédito. La bolsa era de un color café oscuro y pequeña, su longitud aproximadamente era de 20 cm. de largo y 10 cm. de ancho. La tarjeta de credito era de color dorada, en ella estaba escrito todo su nombre, junto con el número de su cuenta, posiblemente era para engañar a los muggles para que así no dudaran.

"Srta. Potter, solo un aviso, si su bolsa o/y tarjeta son robadas o se le pierden, estas dejaran de funcionar hasta que usted las vuelva usar. En caso de reportarla o pedir otras, se auto destruirán" Ella asintió, y con ello se retiro guardando su tarjeta en el mismo bolsillo donde puso su comprobante, y amarrándose la bolsa a un costado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando dejo de recordar aquel suceso se dirigió a su cama. Era muy cómoda y muy grande. Todavía no podía imaginarse lo que hoy había pasado, fue una gran experiencia que estaba segura que no olvidaría. Lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos para ser recibida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A mucho kilómetros de ahí, en Grimmauld Place numero 12, la orden estaba llevando una importante junta, la desaparición de Potter. Todos estaban en la cocina, a los costado de la meza estaban: Fletcher, Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, Ojoloco Moody, Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Tonks y Arthur, Molly Weasley y al final de la meza, y en la cabecera se encontraba Dumbledore. El asunto que llevo a la orden a esta junta fue por la desaparición de Annie, todos estaban preocupados, bueno la mayoría, porque parecía que Snape no lo estaba. Los que si estaban preocupados eran porque no querían que nada malo le pasase a Annie, como Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid y otros, en cambio los demás por que ya no tenían a su salvadora, eso mortificaba principalmente a Dumbledore. La cocina era un caos, unos gritaban, otros lloraban y unos estaban por pelearse y Snape estaba tomando tranquilamente un tea.

Dumbledore tenía ambas manos en su cabeza recargando sus codos en la mesa, esto era un gran problema. Tantos años vigilando cuidadosamente a la mocosa y en un pequeño descuido desaparece. Su plan había sido perfecto, mandarla a donde no la querían era perfecto para cuando lo conociera hiciera todo lo que el quisiera al fingir preocupación por ella. Tal vez le debió de pagar al gordo muggle para que la maltratara mas, por que no se le ocurrió, y sus amigos… Esperen, si, sus amigos, ellos deben saber donde fue la mocosa. De seguro ellos sabían, como no se le había ocurrido, Ron y Hermione, el pobre y la sangre sucia, perfecto. Lentamente se paro y se dio cuenta del escándalo del lugar "¡SILENCIO!" no fue de esperarse que los presentes guardaran silencio "Molly¿no sabes si Ron sabe donde fue Annie?, posiblemente como el es su amiga le aya dicho."

"Lo siento Albus, en cuado supimos que Annie había desaparecido le preguntamos a Ron y a Hermione, pero no saben nada, sing." Sollozo para luego recargarse en el hombro de Arthur" o mi pobre Annie, debe de estar pasando hambre, sing, mi pobre niña, quien sabe si algún malandrín la estará lastimando, sing, sing."

Y con esto Dumbledore el maniático regreso, al igual que la vez anterior, su cabello volaba por todas partes, los ojos se le desorbitaban y rechinaba sus dientes "QUIERO QUE LA BUSQUEN DE INMEDIATO, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE VOLTHEMORT SE DE CUENTA" Toda la orden estaba temblando. Fletcher, Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, Ojoloco Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks salieron corriendo para luego desaparecerse. Molly siguió llorando pero con mucha mas intensidad en el hombro de Arthur y Snape, Snape seguía tomando su tea tranquilamente.

Continuara...

* * *

Holaa!!!

Me anime a escribir otro capitulo cuando vi que en 30 min. de haber publicado el segundo capitulo entraron como 16 personas. Jeje.

Pero tengo un gran problema, no tengo idea de que podría poner en el interior de la caja que Annie saco de Gringgots a petición de su abuelo. Se aceptan opiniones.

bye bye a todos.


	4. Una carta triste y una advertencia

Harry Potter

Antes que nada Harry en esta historia es mujer, aquí se llama Ana (Annie) Lilian Potter P

Capitulo 4.-

Ha pasado un mes desde que Annie había llegado al castillo. Como lo había temido, termino perdiéndose en cada rincón del castillo, hasta en los lugares que no debería, tenia una pésima orientación. Tutum le había dado un mapa del castillo, pero eso no evito que terminara casi un día entero encerrada en una de las bodegas subterráneas cuando quiso ir a la cocina, pero uno de los duendes, Twix, la había encontrado. Desde ese momento, Annie había sido mas cuidadosa, y su orientación había mejorado mucho.

En este momento se encontraba viendo unos papeles que su abuelo le había dicho donde encontrarlos. Eran papeles importantes, muy importantes. Eran de varios temas, uno de ellos hablaba sobre los aliados de su abuelo, tanto magos como criaturas mágicas.

Recordó las criaturas que su abuelo le nombro en Gringgots, cada una de ellos eran mencionados en los papeles. Los Vampiros seguían fieles a su abuelo, esperando una noticia, advertencia u otra cosa por el estilo, al parecer ellos sabían que su abuelo había preparado algo antes de su muerte.

En cambio los centauros habían preferido alejarse de la guerra, tomando un camino diferente al de ellos, pero al parecer estaban dispuestos a volver a unirse o cooperar con sus predicciones.

Igual que los vampiros, los dragones seguían fielmente a los Mortimer, según su abuelo, se unieron a la familia solo por que Demian (cuando era la cabeza de la familia) se los havia permitido. Estos dragones eran los que protegían la isla, era una raza que se pensaba que ya estaba extinta. Eran 9, 3 vivan en el interior del mar y extraña vez salían de el, 2 vivían en los riscos y en las afueras de la isla, 1 vivía en el bosque, y el ultimo, vivía escondidamente pegado al castillo desde que Annie había llegado. Todos los dragones eran iguales, eran de un extraño color humo que reflejaba los objetos, esto hacia que se perdieran a simple vista, los únicos diferentes era el Dragón macho de los riscos y el que vivía en el castillo que eran de color carbón, pero igualmente reflejaban las cosas. El ultimo vivía antes en los riscos y según Demian eran sus padres los dragones que todavía estaban ahí.

El ultimo dragón (el que vive literalmente en el castillo) se havia encariñado con Annie desde el momento en que la vio cuando había ido a cazar. Siempre que la veía la seguía a donde fuera, exceptuando en el interior del castillo (auque en el principio havia intentado entrar). Annie, cariñosamente le había nombrado Demian, dándole un pequeño ataque a su abuelo que insistía que ya tenia un nombre, el cual era Bahadur, pero Annie no le hizo caso y le dejo ese nombre. (No se cuanto duran los dragones, pero como es una raza que se cree extinta esta dura como 500 años vivos. Demian el Dragón es el mas joven).

Las sirenas estaban dispuestas a seguir en la guerra solo si le daba (ella a las sirenas) un lugar donde vivir libremente y no esconderse de los muggles.

Las esfinges decidieron permanecer fuera de la guerra, estaban felices en Egipto protegiendo el banco que ahí había.

Siguió con los papeles hasta llegar a donde se mencionaban a los otros aliados, estos eran magos y brujas. La mayoría de los aliados eran extranjeros, Americanos, Europeos, Asiáticos y uno que otro latino. Lo que le sorprendió, fue que la mayoría de los magos de Europa eran Mortifagos, como los Nott, Zabini, Lestrange, Snape (Se que Snape es mestizo, pero aquí no), Malfoy y Parkinson. Iba a hablar a su abuelo, pero no fue necesario, porque justamente cuando lo iba a hacer apareció enfrente de ella con una misteriosa sonrisa.

"¿sucede algo?" Annie noto que su sonrisa había crecido, algo sabia este hombre, fue lo que pensó.

"Mmmmm déjame pensarlo... creo que sí. Espero que sea mentira¿Tienes como aliados a los Nott, Zabini, Snape, Malfoy y Parkinson?"

"No es mentira. Claro que lo son" La sonrisa del abuelo se agrando cuando vio la reacción de Annie. Sabia de antemano que su nieta no se llevaba bien con los hijos de sus aliado. Era cierto que ellos habían sido criados de una forma diferente a la de Annie, pero le seguía encantando ver las reacciones de ella. "¿Hay algún problema?" y la sonrisa del abuelo se estiro a lo máximo.

"Si, si hay un problema¿Cómo puedes tener de aliados a unos Mortifagos¿Estas loco o que?"

"No lo estoy. Escucha, antes que nada, ellos son nuestros aliados, así es, nuestros aliado Annie. No pueden traicionarnos, para los pura sangre seria un deshonor muy grande, especialmente porque nuestras familias han sido aliados desde la edad media, claro, con el tiempo hubo mas"

"P-pero.. ¡Son Mortifagos¡Trabajan para Voldemort!"

"Annie, ellos son unos expertos espías... Están esperando el momento para eliminarlo"

"No estoy de acuerdo"

"Deberías de estarlo. Dejémoslo así¿ya pudiste abrir la caja?"

"No"

"Sigue intentando, talvez hoy puedas. Así, se me había olvidado... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Gracias"

Después de esto, el abuelo había desaparecido. Había tratado de concentrarse en los papeles que había estado analizando, pero por mas que trataba no lo lograba. Algo resinada, se levanto y se dirigió a una mesita que estaba enfrente del escritorio, cuando llego agarro la caja y trato de abrirla. Se sorprendió que esta se abrió fácilmente.

Cuando la abrió por completo vio en el interior. Había una carta y una pequeña pulsera, llena de múltiples zafiros. Con un mano agarro la pulsera y con la otra la carta. Desdoblo lentamente la carta y empezó a leerla:

_A mi querida Annie:_

_Mi nombre es Elizabeth Winchester, tu abuela y la esposa de Demian Mortimer Cavallari. Se, que en el momento que tengas en tus manos esta carta Demian y yo estaremos muertos._

_Posiblemente no ayas podido abrir la caja hasta en tu cumpleaños, cuando tengas los 16. _

_Me da una gran alegría saber que tu eres mi nieta. Lo mas seguro es que te preguntes ¿como es que se tu nombre, que eres mi nieta y que se que eres mujer?. Sencillo, puedo ver el futuro, de una manera que pocos pueden. Llegue a ver el día en que muero, como Demian muere, como tus padres mueren y como tu padrino muere. Todo esto lo vi en mi luna de miel como los muggles dicen. Disculpa si esto te hace sentir mal._

_El motivo del origen de esta carta y las medidas que tenia eran de suma importancia. Solo alguien que fuera de mi sangre iba a poder abrirla._

_Dumbledore tiene dudas hacia ti, no esta seguro que seas mestiza como todos cree. En el momento que desapareciste de su alcance empezó a dudarlo. Cuando estés en Hogwarts, no te dará la poción que tus compañeros tomaran, te dará una diferente cuando vallas a su oficina y estés sola con el. Esta poción provocara que tu cuerpo brille de color gris, que tengas dificultad en respirar, y contestaras todo lo que el te pida._

_No te preocupes, aquí es cuando la pulsera tomara control. No es una simple pulsera, cuando te la pongas no te la quitaras hasta que los zafiros se aclaren hasta perder su color. Cuando bebas la poción, tu cuerpo no brillara, no tendrás problemas para respirar, y contestaras las respuestas como mejor te parezcan. Te aconsejo que te la pongas cuando termines de leer la carta._

_Esta pulsera también te ayudara a activar el sentido de la sabiduría. Podrás concentrarte y mantener la atención, se que eres un caos en la escuela. Y por ultimo, curara tu problema de vista. Los Winchester tenemos una gran vista, por lo tanto tu deberías también de tenerla._

_Odio a Dumbledor, lo odio por que destruirá a mi familia, engaño a tus padres, por ser el culpable de la muerte de tu padrino, tu no fuiste Annie, el fue. También lo odio por que a ti te engaño, te manipulo y tiene planeado matarte aunque no sepa quien eres cuando la guerra termine._

_El sabia como iba ser tu vida cuando te dejo con esos muggles, lo sabia. _

_Se que me crees y eso me alegra enormemente, pero te pido un favor, engaña a Dumbledore, úsalo y mátalo. Se que no te gusta esa idea, pero que prefieres¿ser acecinada? O ¿ser la acecina? También nos vengarías a nosotros._

_Se que no te agrada la idea, pero tienes que hacerlo, eres mi nieta, hija de mi hija, mi sangre, nuestro linaje debe continuar._

_ATTE_

_Elizabeth Winchester_

Annie no podía mas con su alma, las lagrimas no dejaban de caerse, su abuela había visto toda esta horrible vida desde un principio, había sufrido, ella sabia que cada hijo de ella moriría joven, que ella y su abuelo morirían. Alejo rápidamente ese sentimiento de tristeza y lo cambio por una de furia. Ese maldito se arrepentirá de lo que izo, yo me asegurare de eso, fue el pensamiento de ella.

Y así duro un rato, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, tenia que despejar su mente, en eso recordó a su abuelo cuando platicaron hace un momento, era su cumpleaños, por lo menor hoy trataría de despejar su mente.

Antes de salir de la oficina se puso la pulsera, pudo sentir una agradable calidez, se quito sus lentes para ver si podía ver sin ellos, pero sintió que estuviera mas siega de lo normal, se volvió a poner los lentes algo resignada y se dirigió a la sala principal para después entrar por la chimenea y dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola!!

Volvi a leer los capitulos 4 y 5 tras no haber estado convencida, así que desidi volver a comenzar del 4to y hacerlos diferentes.

Espero que esta vez si me dejen reviews por favor.

byebye


	5. Las nuevas

Harry Potter

Capitulo 5.-

No había pasado ni un día desde su cumpleaños en que no estuviera irritable. No podía calmarse, estaba totalmente alterado, si no se peleaba con sus amigos, maltrataba mucho más de lo normal a los elfos o tenia serias discusiones con su padre que lo único que lograba era ponerse peor de lo que estaba. Y eso no era lo peor, no solo se ponía irritable, también se ponía histérico, pero muy preocupado y lo peor era que se estaba notando cada vez más. El primero en darse cuenta fue su padre y en estos días sus amigos.

Sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía, era un vela, mas bien un ½ vela. Y no cualquier tipo de vela, descendía de uno de los más antiguos y puros. La única raza de velas que también los hombres eran. Este tipo de vela no solo eran extraordinariamente bellos, si no que también eran muy poderosos. Cuando un vela cumplía los 16 años, que era cuando sus instintos se desarrollaban, su fuerza física como mágica se triplicaba si no es que mas. El fin de tal poder, era para que el vela pudiera encontrar su compañero.

La razón del comportamiento que tenia, era porque no había encontrado a su compañero. Su parte vela pedía a gritos encontrarlo y era por eso que estaba desesperado. Había pasado más de 2 meses y no lo había encontrado, pero pudo oler su aroma en Hogwarts, era muy sutil cuando pudo distinguirlo, lo malo era que no supo quien era, ninguna pista. Era por eso que así estaba, una vez que su parte vela pudo distinguir el olor de su compañero no había forma de calmarlo hasta reclamarlo como suyo.

Había estado toda la mañana molesto, esto no lo dejaba respirar, tenia ganas hasta de llorar. No podía imaginarse estar así por mas tiempo. Eso solo lo hacia enfurecer mas, tales sentimientos estaban por debajo de el, un Malfoy no es débil, un Malfoy es fuerte.

"Draco, hijo" Al instante dirigió su mirada a la persona que le había hablado. Era su padre, el cual lo mirada determinadamente. Se dio un golpe mentalmente¿tan mal estaba que se había olvidado que estaba teniendo otra 'platica' con su padre¿Cómo era posible? Un Malfoy no se distrae.

"¿si padre?"

"Creo que será mejor que despejes tu mente – Lucius se levanto de su escritorio y le tendió una pequeña bolsa de piel a Draco- Ve al callejón Diagon y recoge tus túnicas… esperemos que regreses con un mejor comportamiento.

"Si padre"

"No llegues tarde, quiero verte en la cena."

En poco tiempo se apareció en el callejón Diagon y se dirigió a Madame Malkin, pero se detuvo, no tenia la intención de regresar tan rápido a su casa. Con paso firme pero lento empezó a divagar por el callejón, no había cambios desde que vino a comprar sus materiales hace unos días. Resignado retomo el camino, pero antes de entrar en la tienda se detuvo en seco, distinguió ese dulce aroma a lavanda. Era realmente delicioso, así que siguió el aroma hasta adentrarse en Madame Malkin, siguió y siguió pero no vio nada, en eso voltio y vio a una bellísima mujer, parecía hipnotizado, vio que la mujer salía de la tienda, fue ahí cuando reacciono e iba a seguirla pero alguien se lo impidió, enfurecido hablo a la mujer que le impedía el paso.

-"¿Qué quiere?"

"Sr. Malfoy, es una alegría verlo, no sab… - pero se callo al ver como Draco la miraba. La mujer se asusto y trato de hablar lo mejor que pudo- S-S-Sr. Mal..Mafooyy…. sus... sus túnicas y-ya están lis-tas."

"¿Qué espera¡Démelas!"

"A-aquí tie-tiene sr. Malfoy – dijo entregándole uno paquetes en el cual estaban TODAS sus túnicas.

Draco le pago la cantidad de las túnicas y salio rápidamente del local. Voltio por ambos lados del callejón pero no se veía la chica, en eso distinguió nuevamente su aroma, siguiendo el aroma y la pudo localizar mirando por la vitrina de la tienda de Quidditch. Tenia el cabello laceo de color negro azabache que le llagaba por arriba del codo, su piel era muy blanca, no como la suya, y pudo distinguir que vestía ropa muggle que se le miraba muy bien. Decidido se acerco a ella, cada ves que daba un paso sentía como si ya la conociera pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, cuando llego empezó a hablarle.

-"¡Hola!"

"…."

"Si, normalmente causo esa impresión"

"…."

"¿no nos hemos visto antes? Te me haces conocida."

"…."

"Ya se, eres una compañera de la escuela. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la heladería?"

"¿¡Que es lo que estas tramando Malfoy!?"

"…. ¿Potter?"

"No te hagas ahora que no sabias que era yo"

"¿Potter, eres tu?"

"¡Si¡Soy yo¿¡Ahora que es lo que quieres!?"

"…."

"¡Habla de una buena.. HAYY!!!" Las cosas de ambos se callejón cuando un hombre gordo se tropezó con ellos, pero el hombre ni cuenta se dio y siguió su camino. Ambos, Annie y Draco se agacharon y empezaron a recoger sus cosas, Draco sin darse cuenta empezó a ayudar a Annie pero cuando iba a dárselos pudo ver un anillo en una mano de ella, supo de inmediato que era un anillo familiar por el material y la magia que tenia. Fue ahí cuando Annie le arrebato sus cosas al darse cuenta que las había agarrado sin darse cuenta que Draco vio su anillo, el anillo que nadie, excepto ella y su abuelo podían ver. Cuando terminaron de rejuntar las cosas se levantaron y se miraron atentamente. " Se que estas planeando algo Malfoy" Y con ello se fue desapareciendo de su vista.

Pero Draco estaba mas confundido que cuando se dio cuenta que la bella mujer era Annie, mas bien Potter. Draco no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la siguió como un entupido enamorado. Pero lo que posiblemente le llamo mas la atención fue que Potter portara un anillo familiar puro, solo los pura sangre podían usarlos, los anillo estaban especialmente hechos para que ningún sangre sucia pudiese tenerlos, y Draco tenia por entendido que Potter era una Mestiza.

Se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, seguramente su padre le regañaría por no llegar a la hora que el le estableció, así que se metió en un callejos oscuro y se transporto a la mansión. Tal y como lo había pensado, su padre se encontraba esperándolo mientras lo miraba enojadamente. "Creo haberte dicho que llegaras temprano. Espero una buena razón"

"Hay una padre, tal vez dos"

"Espero que sean buenas"

"Vi a Potter"

"¿A Potter? Tengo entendido que desapareció."

"Asi es padre, pero ahí estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado, de echo se veía mejor, y no solo eso padre, Potter llevaba un anillo familiar padre"

"¿Qué dice? Potter no puede llevar uno, es una mestiza. Posiblemente era uno parecido a un anillo familiar"

"No padre, el material y la magia eran puros. Era Alpharin, y la magia era de una familia, padre"

"…. ¿Cómo era el anillo?"

"Era de color plateado, tenia unos sencillo adornos, pero bellos, y en la parte mas ancha del anillo estaba grabada una 'M' elegantemente"

"Dibuja el anillo draco. Creo saber cual es"

Draco invoco un pergamino y una pluma que no necesitaba un tintero y comenzó a dibujarlo. Empezó a imaginárselo, era un anillo muy bello pero el de su familia lo era más _'Se veía muy bien en la mano de mi Annie' _y fue ahí cuando termino el dibujo algo aturdidoVio como su padre se les abrió los ojos de par en par algo que rara vez uno podía ver.

"¿Padre, esta bien?"

"Draco¿estas seguro que este anillo fue el que viste?"

"Si padre. ¿Qué tiene ese anillo para que este así?"

"Draco, te diré algo muy importante, pero esto no debe salir de este cuarto" dijo cerrando cada puerta y ventana que había en la sala y poniendo hechizo silenciadores.

"De acuerdo"

"Draco, ese anillo que viste proviene de una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo mágico, solo los que provengan de esa familia que sean puros pueden usarlos. Posiblemente hayas oído de la Ancestral y aristócrata familia Motimer."

"Mi tío Severus me dijo que la familia Mortimer era muy poderosa, pero que misteriosamente murieron"

"Así es Draco. La familia Mortìmer fue muy poderosa, tanto por su magia, como su riqueza. Es de las muy pocas familias que no superan Draco. Fuimos sus aliados hasta el último momento, yo era tan solo un niño cuando el buen Sr. Demian murió. Si Potter llevaba puesto ese anillo como dices, entonces debemos investigar que es lo que paso"

"Padre¿Por qué tanta seguridad por decir esto?"

"El Sr. Mortìmer estaba en contra del señor oscuro y de los ideales de Dumbledore. Empezó a tener muchos aliados, todos muy poderosos, tanto Dumbledore y el señor oscuro empezaron a preocuparse. Draco, fue Dumbledore el causante de tantas familias puras murieran."

"Es increíble lo que dice"

"Ahora que me acuerdo.. el Sr. Mortimer tubo una hija, me acuerdo un poco de ella. Los mortimer dijeron que había muerto, pero solo pocas familias supieron de su hija, además, nunca se vio el cuerpo de la bebe en el funeral. Poco después, los mortimer murieron"

"¿Esta diciendo que su hija no murió? Y que ¿Potter es hija de la hija del Sr.?"

"Posiblemente. Draco, buscare información de esto. Mi padre debió de haber guardado información."

"¿Padre?"

"¿Si Draco?

"Hay una cosa mas. Creo que saber quien es mi compañero"

"Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Quién es?"

"Annie Potter"

* * *

Muy lejos de Wiltshire, a cientos de kilómetros, se encontraba un chica entrando a su recamara malhumorada. Era una chica de 16 años, esbelta, muy bonita y con unos maravillosos ojos. Annie no había pasado una buena tarde, era por eso que estaba bastante enojada, había planeado hacer todas sus compras tranquilamente, y justo cuando iba a entrar a la última tienda, la cual es su favorita, se tuvo que aparecer el idiota de Malfoy. El muy descarado empezó a 'coquetearle' aparentando no haberla reconocido.

Pero aun así actuó muy raro, algo anormal para el. En primera, cuando lo vio tenia una mirada bastante extraña, como cuando sales del baño totalmente relajada, segundo, empezó a hablarle como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y tercero, cuando aquel hombre les había empujado y sus cosas se cayeron y ambos empezaron a recogerlas noto en un momento como si lo hubieran petrificado, pero no tenia ninguna idea.

Guardo todas sus cosas son un simple movimiento de su mano y fue a cambiarse de ropa. La verdad estaba muy cansada, había estado toda la tarde en el Callejón Diagon, pero la había pasado muy bien hasta que el idiota de Malfoy apareció. Ya vestida apago las velas y se dirigió a la cama, siguió pensando en Draco "Entupido Malfoy" dijo antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Holaa!

Espero que les aya gustado. Me encantaria recibir mayor cantidad de Reviews, me importa su opinion.

bye bye


	6. Confirmaciones

Quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter

Capitulo 6.-

Había pasado1 mes desde el encuentro de Annie y Draco se vieron en el callejón Diagon. En el transcurso del mes había tenido muchas mejorías. Annie, había estado al pendiente de todo lo que estaba aprendiendo de su abuelo, no solo terminado todos sus deberes, sino que también les entendido, y realmente se había sorprendido que todo fuera tan sencillo. Unas de sus clases favoritas con su abuelo, era la de defensa y ataque de cuerpo, no se había convertido en una profesional ni nada por el estilo, era mas que obvio que le tomaría años, pero por lo menos podía dar uno que otro buen golpe.

En sus tiempos libres le gustaba dar paseos en los jardines o deambular por el castillo que gracias a merlín ya no se perdía, otra cosa que hacia era encerrarse en la biblioteca y leer lo primero libro que llegara en sus manos, annie estaba segura que ya había leído como 50 libros. Cuando no tenia tiempo libre, y no estaba haciendo nada de lo anterior, estaba en su oficina, analizando todos los papeles, en los cuales eran de: propiedades, socios, aliados, etc. Al principio la mayoría de los papeles no los entendía (claro que se había enojado en un principio de los aliados que tenia, pero después lo había aceptado con cierto recelo), ahí era cuando su abuelo intervenía y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Ahora, sabia de memoria todo lo que le pertenecía, cada uno de sus aliados y cosas de ellos (como en donde Vivian, a que se dedicaban, gustos, etc.).

Hubo un día en especial para Annie, fue cuando recupero su falta de visión, ese, había sido una mañana muy entretenida ya que recordaba como se había puesto, pero en general fue uno de sus mejores días. La pulsera que su abuela le había dejado, definitivamente había funcionado, y notaba que cada vez la pulsera perdía lentamente su color, de hecho ya casi no tenía color, como bien había dicho su abuela. Gracias a ello se sentía mas cómoda, por ejemplo, cuando hacia pociones los lentes se le empañaban, cuando practicaba defensa, o se le caían o se le rompían. Le gustaba mas así, además de que sus ojos se veían mejor.

En este momento Annie estaba en su habitación vistiéndose tras haberse bañado. Recién havia regresado del callejón Diagon y se encontraba realmente agotada. Había estado toda la mañana evitando a sus amigos y a los de la orden, al parecer estaban seguros que estaría ahí comprando sus materiales para Hogwarts. Y claro, ella esperaba no encontrárselos, por eso se había levantado muy temprano, fue realmente desesperante y molesto. Lo peor era que también se había encontrado a Draco Malfoy que estaba acompañado de su padre, no importaba a donde fuera, parecía que la estaban siguiendo. Pero por fin termino de hacer sus compras y antes de que alguien dijera Wingardum Leviosa se había desaparecido.

Por otra parte, estaba realmente alegre, sus Timos habían salido muy bien, todas con Extraordinario, menos historia de magia y adivinación en las que salió Supera las expectativas. Ya cambiada, empezó a guardar todas sus pertenencia que usaría en la escuela, como: sus materiales, su ropa, etc. No quería llegar tarde a King´s Cross, mas bien, quería llegar muy temprano, no quería ver a sus compañero todavía, pero sabia que de alguna manera no los podría evitar.

Había ido al Callejón Diagon el día anterior, esperanzado de poder encontrarla, su parte vela pedía a gritos encontrársela, tenerla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Su padre le había acompañado, no sabia por que, de seguro que era por lo del anillo, que a estado todo el mes de un comportamiento inusual. Pero aun así, estaba seguro que Annie había estado en el callejón esa mañana, de eso no había duda, pero por mas que se acercaba a su olor, no la veía, al parecer había usado su capa.

Estaba totalmente frustrado, esto era cada vez mas doloroso, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, pero a la vez estaba emocionado, hoy la había a ver, esa era la razón por la que estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria cuando cupiera que era un vela y que ella era su compañera, pero en fin, no importa como lo tome, -_la voy a conquistar-_ , fue lo que se dijo así mismo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado enseguida de Draco, frente la locomotora, faltaba alrededor de 1 hora para las 11 de la mañana, el lugar estaba despejado, y Potter no aparecía, -Seguro que la maldita orden la encontró y la deben de estar escoltando una docena de aurores- . Tenia que saber como Potter haba conseguido ese anillo, si lo que Draco dijo fue cierto, entonces tenia que hablar con ella seriamente lo antes posible.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco distinguió ese aroma tan delicioso que lo hacia estremecerse de una forma única. Rápidamente giro su cara a un lado y fue cuando la vio empujar un monta carga, en la cual llevaba su baúl y su lechuza. Se veía realmente hermosa, vestía nuevamente ropa muggle, -por merlín, se ve muy bien-. Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez que la vio, ya no traía los lentes, que hacía verse aun mas hermosa, a opinión de el. Casi al instante de cuando la vio, se le dirigió a paso firme y rápido, claro que siempre con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, que tras el lo seguía de cerca su padre.

Enseguida Annie los distinguió a lo lejos, y como evitarlo. Algo molesta, los ignoro y se acerco a la locomotora acercándose a un vagón en el que los alumnos dejan ahí sus pertenencias, rápido las subió y la aseguro con un sencillo hechizo. Al bajarse, iba a caminar pero en ese momento los 2 Malfoy se detuvieron frente de ella. Los 3 estaban inmóviles, Lucius la miraba atentamente, y dirigió su vista a la mano de annie donde llevaba el anillo, en la que distinguió un hechizo que evitaba ser visto, que gracias a que era un vela pudo verlo. Annie los miraba atentamente, preparada a cualquier movimiento en falso, de los Malfoy no se podía esperar nada bueno, pero aun así estaba algo incomoda con Malfoy el hijo, por que este ultimo la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

-"¿Qué es lo que quie... "– Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, estaba totalmente paralizada, y ¿por que? Sencillo, porque Malfoy hijo le dio un abrazo de oso. De todas las cosas que Annie espero que los Malfoy hicieran, esta nunca estuvo en su mente, estaba totalmente petrificada, Draco Malfoy la estaba abrazando como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, en eso, el apretó mas el abrazo y puso su cara entre su cuello y hombro, fue ahí cuando reacciono y lo empujo lo mas lejos posible – "¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo Malfoy?" – dijo con voz fuerte y mirándolo con odio – "No se que es lo que estés tramando, así que mejor déjame en paz o lo lamentaras" – con esto se retiro dejando a Draco inmóvil.

-"Mortimer" – Dijo el mayor, logrando llamar la atención de Annie, la cual lo miraba con una especie de error, como si no quisiera creer lo que escucho - "¿Qué?" – dijo asustada, tratando esconder su mano izquierda atrás de ella, en la cual llevaba el anillo – "No es necesario que lo esconda "- volvió a decir Lucios – "¿Co- como sabe?- Pregunto con cierto temor de haber sido descubierta – "Eso no importa, ahora dime¿cómo conseguiste el anillo? – dijo mirándola atentamente, el no se iría hasta saberlo y Annie lo sabía. Annie vio a los lado asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, pero vio que habían algunas personas. – "Le diré, pero no aquí, síganme- Los 3 se adentraron al ultimo vagón y entraron al ultimo compartimiento cerrándolo y poniendo unos hechizos, que evitarían ser escuchados y que nadie pudiera entrar.

-"No se como se dio cuenta que llevaba el anillo y menos de cómo se enterara lo de Mortímer" – dijo finalizando, mirándolo atentamente. – "Tengo mis dudas ¿Qué tiene que ver con Mortimer? "- Pregunto Lucius , deteniendo con una mano a Draco que otra vez quería acercarse a Annie, recibiendo a cambio una mirada molesta. Annie noto esto, pero decidió ignorarlos y meditar correctamente una respuesta – "Creo que sabe que yo soy una Mortímer "- El asintió levemente – "Así es¿cómo consiguió el anillo? Si mal no recuerdo, desapareció todo objeto relacionado con su abuelo cuando murió - Annie volvió a mirarlo, no sabia si decirle la verdad, pero algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo – "El me lo dio" – dijo ganando las miradas interrogadas de ambos Malfoy – "¿Se puede explicar?"- pregunto el mayor – fue en una noche, no estoy segura como, pero estaba en mi habitación, en la casa de mis tíos, y empezó a hablar con migo, después desapareció y me dejo el anillo "-

Ambos Malfoy se miraron como si se dijeran algo a través de sus ojos, logrando que Annie apartara la mirada de ellos, pensando que ellos la consideraron una demente – "No me extraña la verdad" – Lucios le dijo y Annie lo miraba otra vez como si no le creyera lo que dijo –"explíquese" – "El Sr. Mortimer, su abuelo, era un hombre muy inteligente, con ideas únicas, siempre hacia cosas diferentes" – "Mi abuelo, me dijo que son aliados "- Lucius asintió –" desde hace muchos años, me atrevería a decir que nosotros, los Malfoy, fuimos los primeros. Seguimos siendo leales a todo Mortimer, hasta a usted" – dijo esto ultimo, como diciendo que era todo lo que necesitaba saber. – "Gracias".- Annie respondió mientras veía como Lucius asentía y se dirigía a la puerta – "¿Cómo prefiere que le digan? Ya sabrá que en el mundo mágico, las personas normalmente se quedan con su apellido mas influyente"- "Creo que me quedare con el de Mortimer, me a dado mas oportunidades que con el Potter, pero en la escuela usare el de mi Padre "- "Por supuesto. "- dijo agarrando la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla vio a su hijo y luego a Annie – "Por cierto, Draco mi hijo, es un mitad Vela y la a escogido como su compañera" – dijo, al terminar deslizo la puerta mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, pero Annie alcanzo a preguntarle algo antes de que se fuera – "¿Qué dijo?" – "Que tenga un buen día, Miss Mortimer". – "¡¡¡Espere!!!" – Pero solo vio como Lucius ya no estaba.

-"Annie?" – Llamo Draco desde el interior del cuartito, y Annie solo voltio lentamente cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo y mirándolo dudosamente – "Fue una broma ¿cierto?"- "No, no lo fue. " – Annie sabia lo que eso significaba, hace una semanas había leído todo lo se relacionaba con los velas, sabia que cuando escogían su compañero, era casi imposible que el vela vivase lejos de su elegida, eso explicaba el raro comportamiento de Draco y tal vez por que ella pensaba últimamente en el, y antes de poder seguir pensando se vio rodeada de otro abrazo de Draco – "No, no , no , no"- dijo alejándolo de ella –"esto no es posible, no es verdad, tu no puedes ser un vela, y en el caso de que lo seas, yo no puedo ser tu compañera"- "pero es verdad, soy un vela, de echo un mitad vela y tu, tu eres mi compañera"– dijo tratando de abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió – "Déjame tratar de conquistarte, cortejarte, y veras que esto no es un juego, comprobaras que te gustara – dijo agarrando su mano desnuda y besarla lentamente mientras la veía. A Annie esto le pareció, aunque no lo aceptaría, un sueño, sintió extraño ese contacto, pero era uno que le gusto mucho – "¿aceptas?" – no sabia que decir, una parte de ella quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero la parte de la razón se negaba rotundamente –"No"- Con esto Draco aparto la mirada de ella al suelo y soltando su mano –"Malfoy, yo no quiero tener una relación con alguien por que así debe de ser, yo quiero que las cosas pasen por si mismas, si yo fui la elegida, tendrás que ingeniártelas para que te corresponda, no haciéndome la petición que me hiciste"- Dijo mirándolo seriamente, y lentamente Draco volvió a mirarla –"Se lo que es un Vela, y lo que acarrea tener una relación, se que me protegerías y amarías con locura, pero yo no siento lo mismo. Podemos empezar a ser amigos, tal vez así sea mejor, por el momento"- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro –"Annie, no importa lo que pase, yo are lo que sea para que me correspondas, si sabes lo que es un vela, sabrás que no hay forma de evitar lo nuestro. No me aceptaras por ahora, pero recuerda que soy tu aliado, y estaré con tigo en todo"- Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente siendo correspondido por una pequeña, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, sus caras lentamente se acercaban una a la otra, sintiendo la respiración de ellos, solo faltaban unos milímetros cuando la locomotora empezó a moverse, haciendo que Annie se alejara de el –"no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso muy rápido"-"Yo tampoco" –Respondió el – "Si quieres, podemos unir nonos a mis amigos. Espera a que sepan quien eres en realidad, de seguro les dan un ataque" – "Jajaja , de acuerdo vamos, pero no quiero que los míos me reconozcan, ya sabes Hermione, Ron y los otros"-"No te preocupes, dudo que te reconozcan con el cambio que tuviste, además, si aun así te preocupa, siempre hay lugar extra bajo mi capa para ti"-"Jajaja me parece bien".

Ambos habían salido lentamente del cuartito, Draco primero, mirando por ambos lados para luego hacerle señas a Annie de que saliera. Había sido toda una escena, ya que justamente en los primeros vagones estaba llenos de Gryffindor, aunque cada vez que trataban de ocultarse, mas bien Annie a ocultarse siendo ayudada por Draco no podían evitar reírse o sorrongarse. Fue un alivio para ellos cuando llegaron al compartimiento donde estaban los amigos de Draco. Al entrar los amigos se encontraban sentados perezosamente en los asientes que saludaron a Draco con poco entusiasmo, pero al verla, ninguno aparto su mirada en ella. Como la vez anterior, el cuartito se aseguro con un hechizo pero esta vez por parte de Draco.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí Draco?"- Pregunto Parkinson molestamente. Era una chica bastante bonita, alta, blanca y de cabello café oscuro.

"Si Draco, seria bueno que contestaras"- Dijo esta vez Zabini. Un chico moreno, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés claro. Un chico muy guapo.

"Será un gusto contestarles, Annie – todos se quedaron pasmados por como la llamo- es mi compañera"- Dijo este, que ahora sus amigos parecían petrificados, menos Nott, el chico que menos se expresaba.-"no pongan esas caras, Annie es un chica muy linda – dijo logrando que Annie se sonrojara un poco- pero lamentablemente no me a aceptado".Finalizo con una especie de sufrimiento fingido.

"¿No se te olvido decirles algo?"- pregunto Annie.- "Así, pero aun así me dio esperanzas. Además de que todos somos sus aliados"- dijo para después mirarla y cerrarle un ojo.

"¿A que te refieres, a que somos aliados de Potter?" – Pregunto Nott.-"Sencillo Theodore, Annie, no solo es Potter, no, no, no –cada vez menos le entendían- Annie es descendiente directa y ultima de los Mortimer".

"¿QUÉ?" – Preguntaron todos de golpe- "Eso no es posible" dijo Parkinson – "La descendencia Mortimer desapareció hace unos 37 años, es imposible que ella sea la ultima descendiente" Dijo Zabini –"Amenos que..."Dijo Nott. – "Annie¿por qué no les dices la verdad? No te preocupes , son de confianza."-"Ok"

"Lo que dijo Malfoy es cierto, yo soy la ultima descendiente Mortimer –dijo mirando a cada uno, que la miraban como si estuviera demente – mi abuelo, estaba en contra de los ideales de Voldemor y Dumbledore – Este ultimo lo dijo con mas coraje, algo que todos notaron- .Dumbledore, en cambio, quería que mi abuelo se le uniera, algo que no hizo. Mi abuelo, ya tenia muchos aliados, y en poco tiempo tubo casi un ejercito de su parte, no solo eran magos, también estaban los vampiros, las esfinges, las sirenas y otras criaturas, algo que a Voldemort y a Dumbledore les preocupo mucho. Dumbledore, no solo logro matar a mis abuelos y tíos, sino que el es el responsable, de que muchas familias pura sangre de linaje antiguo desaparecieran. Soy su sobrina, porque mi abuelo supo de los planes de Dumbledore y fingió la muerte de mi madre, la cual era tan solo una bebe de pocos meses. Mi madre fue adoptada por muggles, y por ello, todos creían que era hija de muggles."

"Es una gran historia Potter, pero si crees que nos vamos a creer ese cuento barato estas loca"- dijo Parkinson – "Además, si eres una Mortimer, debes tener algo que te distinga, algo que solo un Mortimer pueda usar"- Dijo Nott Annie lo miro fijamente, y lentamente levanto una mano de ella, quitando el hechizo de ocultamiento, mostrándoles a todos el dichoso anillo.

"¡¡POR MERLÍN!!"- dijo Zabini-"entonces si es cierto. Eres una Mortimer"- Dijo Parkinson –"Así es, pero les agradecería que no se lo dijeran a nadie".

"Claro que no. Pot.. Mortimer, discúlpanos si nos comportamos de una manera grosera, pero teníamos que cerciorarnos de que no fueras una impostora"- Dijo Nott.

"No se preocupen, pero preferiría que me llamaran por mi nombre, Annie. Eso si, eh decidido usar el apellido Mortimer, excepto que en la escuela seguiré con Potter hasta nuevo aviso.."

"Me parece bien. Mi nombre es Pansy Anasthacia Parkinson Blanchett, pero dime Pansy"

Yo me llamo Blaise Jacobs Zabini Giannini, dime Blaise".

"Theodore Dimotri Nott Chantecaille, Theodore esta bien".

"Y yo, Draco Lucius II Malfoy Mouret Black Lane, pero, me encantaría que me llamaras Draco, Annita"

"Ok"- dijo algo apenada, pero tan roja como un tomote "Mi nombre completo es: Annie Lilian Potter Mortimer Cavallari Winchester Black, pero como ya les dije, Annie esta mas que bien".

"Jajaja, deberías saber que entre mas largo es tu apellido mas pura eres, y definitivamente lo eres, jajaja"-Dijo Pansy.

"Annie¿Por qué no te sientas? No vamos a morderte ni nada por el estilo"-dijo Blaise con un coqueta sonrisa, aunque lo hacia con el motivo de broma –"Ok"- Con ello se sentó entre pansy y Nott, que la primera estaba a su derecha y el segundo a su izquierda. Y así siguieron en todo el camino. Todos estaba encantados con Annie y ella de ellos, lo estaba pasando muy bien que en ningun momento penso en sus AMIGOS.

Continuara...


	7. Manos a la Obra

Harry Potter

Leí un Reviews donde decía que solo había 7 dragones, cierto y disculpen. Les daré una descripción donde se encuentra cada Dragón y en que parte están ubicadas esas zonas.

Es una Isla medio rectangular con sus imperfecciones, en medio de ella se encuentra el castillo, ahí esta 1 dragón, el cual apareció en ese lugar cuando Annie llego al castillo, ese dragón ya vivía con anterioridad en la isla, solo que en los riscos, donde actualmente viven los otros 2, al norte de los riscos se encuentra una pequeña zona de montañas en la que viven 2 dragones, al suroeste de esta zona esta la del bosque, donde hay cualquier tipo de plantas, ahí vive 1 dragón y en las orillas de la isla viven los 3 últimos dragones, los cuales, a veces se adentran a la isla, la cual esta en una pequeña parte, donde no es ni el bosque, ni las montañas, ni los risco y ni alrededor del castillo, ese lugar es muy pequeño, pero largo, en pocas palabras una pequeña zona donde hay arena.

Capitulo 7.- MANOS A LA OBRA

El transcurso que se hizo a Hogwarts fue realmente rápido a opinión de Annie, ya que había estado hablando con los Slytherin, sus nuevos amigos. Se sorprendió al ver que ellos no son como todas las tres casas restantes creen, y pudo comprobarlo, todo en primera fila. Por ejemplo:

La primera, Pansy, no era como aparentaba en la escuela, era muy inteligente, agradable y aparte lesbiana, esto ultimo la impresiono realmente, era lo ultimo que esperaba, siempre pensó que estaba loca por Draco, ya que siempre que los veía juntos Pansy se le lanzaba o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se imagino que estaba enamorada de Hermione, así es, de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. Era realmente cómico verla suspirar, abrazarse así misma y mecerse de un lado a otro como si de Hermione se tratara, bueno, era obvio que ella así lo imaginaba. Le había dado curiosidad saber desde cuando su fascinación por su amiga, ahí fue cuando le dijeron que Pansy se empezó a interesar por Hermione desde que había golpeado a Draco en 3ro, todos se habían reído de esto ultimo con excepción Draco, el cual vio a cada uno con cierto veneno, pero se desvaneció cuando vio a Annie para rápidamente cambiarla a una embobada.

El segundo, Theodore Nott, extremadamente inteligente y astuto, casi no expresaba emoción alguna, muy parecido a como uno lo ve en Hogwarts. Aunque a la opinión de la mayoría de la escuela de que Theodore es un amargado por que no hablaba con nadie, siempre manteniéndose al margen de las cosas, si le hablabas, te ignoraba. Era cierto que no hablaba con nadie, siempre y cuando fueran sus amigos, a los cuales solo les decía unas cuantas palabras, pero no era que ignorara a la gente cuando esta le hablaba, si no que les contestaba a través de la mirada, ejemplo, cuando Draco ve con odio a Ron, cuando Hermione ve con incredulidad a Ron, cuando yo veo con complicidad a Ron. Pero aun así, a opinión de Annie, ve a Theodore como a alguien en que puedes confiar ciegamente y no ser traicionado. Y además, algo que le dio extremada risa fue al enterarse de que Nott le tiene pánico a las alturas, el cual odia el quidditch considerándolo una abominación.

El tercero, Blaise Zabini, el play boy de la escuela, no hay alguien que ignore eso en el interior del castillo, inclusive, se había acostado el año anterior con Madame Pince, cosa que se había enterado en el trayecto a Hogwarts, este repetía una y otra vez que Madame Pince era una hermosa mujer cuando esta en acción (por si no entienden, cuando tiene sexo), es un desvergonzado, acostarse con una anciana. Aparte de eso, Blaise es muy inteligente, aunque no parece, muy sexy y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. El dijo que le gustan las chicas de temperamento duro, las ´ difíciles ´, y que en este momento le gusta mucho la menor de los Weasley, Ginny, pero solo para un revolcón, y que si le daba una pequeña ayuda con ella. Annie estaba realmente indignada¿cómo podía preguntarle tal cosa? era su amiga, era mas que obvio que no haría tal cosa, pero ahí fue cuando se entero de otra cosa, Pansy, Theodore y Draco le dijeron que Blaise solo decía eso, porque no admitía que estaba enamorado de ella, este en cambio se negaba rotundamente. Pero como Pansy, Theodore y Draco eran tan buenos amigos, no se molestaron en no mostrarle evidencia a Annie de la cruel realidad. Enamorado era poco a sus palabras, el estaba realmente coladito por ella, y como todo enamorado tenia sus rivales; este se ponía de pésimo humor cuando tenia cerca a Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbotton y a Terry Boot. Al primero por que era el ex de Ginny, al segundo porque fue al baile de tercero con el y al ultimo porque era su actual novio.

Y el cuarto, Draco Malfoy, diferente pero a la vez igual que en la escuela. Era igual porque es extremadamente inteligente, astuto, temperamental, cínico, seguro de si mismo y sexy, no podía negarlo, y con este asunto del vela parecía que era todavía más si es que se podía. Era diferente porque es agradable, siempre y cuando uno le daba por su lado, algo adorable, un coqueto de primera, esto en ambos lados, pero a diferencia de Blaise no se metía con el o la primero que se le insinuaba, esto finalizo el día de su cumpleaños. Annie recordó que Pansy le secreteo que Draco detestaba a mas no poder a Ron, su amigo, porque seguía resentido cuando rechazo su amistad, además por que cree que quiere algo con ellas (mas que amistad) y por la fama. No podía creer que fuera un celoso, pero justo cuando le iba a contar mas, Draco la jalo, le dijo algo y después se sentó enseguida de Annie pasando su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia el y dándole una mirada venenosa a Pansy, al parecer tenia el oído bastante agudo, tendría que tener cuido con eso, alo mejor seria bueno aprender un tipo de clave Morse o algo por el estilo.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba en una de las carrozas que eran empujadas por los Thestrals. Estaban de la siguiente manera sentados, de izquierda a derecha: Theodore y Blaise, enfrente de ellos Pansy, Annie y Draco, este ultimo con el brazo en los hombros de Annie mirando todavía recelosamente a Pansy.

Como la vez anterior, cuando Annie y Draco llegaron al camerino, tuvieron que esquivar, esconderse, hacer guardia para esquivar los amigos de la primera para llegar al primer carruaje, que ya era ocupado por unos Hufflepuff de 3ro, claro que no hubo ningún problema para ellos, tratándose de quienes eran ( los slytherin, no Annie) no les costo esforzarse, solo una miradas frías y con una dura voz, y rápidamente el carruajes fue desalojado. Annie llevaba unos lentes en este momento, solo que a diferencia eran de un estilo moderno, uno que hacia que se le viera bien. Los lentes tenían un simple pero eficaz hechizo, este se trataba de que las demás personas podían notar el aumento de los lentes, solo que el aumento era falso.

Ya lo habían decidido, pretenderían que se siguen odiando, que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Annie fingiría ser como el año anterior, agacharía la mirada cuando alguien le reta, siempre y cuando no sean Snape y Draco, ser torpe, pero a diferencia, saldría bien en sus éxtasis y ya no usaría la ropa de su primo, con los asesores de imagen que tuvo no lo iba a desperdiciar, y todo por que su abuelo la reto. Eso era todo, solo 2 diferencia, no que importaran realmente a los demás. Sintió algo de pena con Draco, mantendría en secreto su herencia, como toda su familia lo ha hecho por generaciones. Ella sabia que seria una tortura para el estar alejado de ella por mas de 15 minutos, con el solo hecho de que ambos dormirían en distintas cama, mas bien, en casa, de una distancia de la torre del 7mo piso hasta las mazmorras. Pero, toda esa pena termino cuando noto cierto brillo extraños en los ojos de Draco cuando ellos mencionaron el plan, sin duda alguna tenia algo entre las manos, no por nada era una serpiente.

El carruaje se había detenido, gracias a Merlín que habían entrado en el ultimo, eso quería decir que fue el ultimo en llegar y con un poco de la ingenio, nadie se daría cuenta que estuvieron juntos, así que haciendo esto rápido, se separaron y cada uno se fue por su parte dejando a Annie lo mas apartados de ellos, pero sin que estropeara el verse. Ahí fue cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba por un brazo, haciéndola girar rápidamente, viendo quien fue el propietario de singular jalón.

-"¿Se puede saber en donde estuviste en todo el verano? " – Hermione, era ella, estaba realmente preocupada, apartando su vista de ella para dirigirla al oto grupo, ahí pudo verlos, todo mirándola disimuladamente, todos menos Pansy, la cual se estaba abrazando otra vez a la vez que miraba a Hermione de forma embobada ganando miradas extrañas de los demás estudiantes– "¡te pregunte algo¿Dónde estuviste?" – volvió a preguntar su amiga ahora enojada "jejeje ¡hola Hermy! En ningún lugar en especial, no podía estar con los Dursley, ya sabes como son "- dijo, tratando de hablar lo mas tímidamente posible, todos la estaban mirando, al parecer no la reconocían.

-"Vamos Hermy, no seas pesada"- Esta vez hablo Ron perezosamente, como siempre, a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de cada chica, ocasionando una mirada de infinito odio por parte de Draco y una recelosa de Pansy, como si la estuviera acusando de traidora – "¿Por qué no nos apuramos a entrar al comedor? Me muero de hambre" – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras arrastraba a ambas chicas, que mientras una miraba reprochadamente al chico, la otra lo miraba con una gran gratitud. Esto paso, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por un furioso Vela, el cual era detenido por sus amigos los cuales trataban de evitar que hiciera una locura.

El trío de oro entrado al comedor, ganando miradas de los profesores, específicamente de Dumbledore, Hagrid y Snape. El primero la miro atentamente, con ese brillo que tanto detestaba, dándole a entender que hablarían nada mas se terminara la cena, el segundo la miro con felicidad, y el ultimo, Snape, la miro de una extraña manera¿complicidad? Tal vez, realmente extraño. Pero tratando de ignorarlos se sentó en su meza, mirando hacia la de Slytherin, las cuales estaban de la siguiente manera, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Sus nuevos amigos, fingían ignorarla, menos Draco, el cual miraba exactamente a Ron como la vez anterior, eso era bueno, por que parecía que a quien dirigía ese odio era a ella, y lo era porque así los demás creerían que su enemistad. Pero aun así no pudo ignorar las miradas de los demás¿qué había tenido una gran cambio o que?, era cierto que ya no estaba tan delgada como a principios de verano, pero no era para tanto, o acaso ¿todo el mundo se había enterado de su desaparición? Imposible, había recibido diariamente los periódicos del profeta, y no se menciono tal cosa.

* * *

Draco estaba hecho una furia, ´ _Esa maldita comadreja¿cómo se atreve a tocarla?_´ pensó el, siguiendo mirándolo con infinito odio desde su meza. Había visto como el la había abrazado, algo imperdonable, el se iba a vengar, claro que sí. Pero había algo mas que lo molesto, la mayoría de los hombres e inclusive algunas mujeres estaban mirando a su Annie con cierta lujuria. ´ _¿Pero quienes se creen?´ _pensó el, ahora mas irritado si es que era posible, su parte vela pedía gritos hechizar a los demás y sacarles los ojos por atreverse a mirarla de esa manera, el era el único que podía verla así, no ellos. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a sacar lentamente su varita de su capa, siendo detenido por uno de sus amigos.

-"Te recomiendo que no lo hagas"- dijo Theodore –" ¿Qué¿Hacer que?"- Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta, estuvo apunto de maldecir a media escuela, esto se estaba saliendo de control, y eso que ni si quiera empezaban las clases, no quería imaginarse. – "Annie, no cambio mucho, físicamente, pero ese pequeño cambio es muy notorio, algunos solo la miran de esa manera, otros por el gran poder que tiene, no se que hizo en todo el verano, pero abra tenido que ser algo realmente grande para que su poder aya aumentado notoriamente. No te preocupes Draco, estará bien"- Murmuro mientras miraba como entraba la profesora McGonagall siendo seguida en fila por los nuevos alumnos.-" Gracias Theo"- "No me digas así"- dijo molesto.

-"Hay algo que me inquieta" – hablo Blaise ganando la mirada de los demás –"No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero estoy seguro que el profesor Snape sabe algo"- con esto cada uno dirigió su mirada al jefe de su casa. Tal como Blaise había dicho, Snape sabia algo, de eso no había duda. El profesor no había dejado de mirara a Annie desde que entro al comedor, no era normal de el hacer tal cosa, era cierto que solo por cortos momentos y cuando lo hacia con infinito desprecio, como si de una peste se tratara. Pero ahora era diferente, su mirada era diferente¿acaso el sabia lo que Annie ocultaba?, es cierto que Snape es un aliado, pero no estaban en los planes de ellos (y Annie) decírselo todavía, ya esperaban como seria su reacción, nada agradable.

Tratando ignorar este pensamiento para luego analizarlo mas detalladamente pusieron su atención a las elecciones de los nuevos alumnos. Era un total de 22 niños, los cuales fueron dispersados de la siguiente manera, 7 en Hufflepuff, 5 en Gryffindor, 4 en Ravenclaw y 6 en Slytherin.

* * *

Se estaba dirigiendo al despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore. No estaba nerviosa, no, mas bien estaba realmente enfadada y ¿por qué? sencillo, cuando estaba en el comedor pudo distinguir la magia que emanaba de las copas (o vasos, como prefieran) que los alumnos tenían, todas menos la de ella. Recordaba perfectamente lo que la carta que su abuela le dejo decía, tenia que tomárselo con calma, no aparentar enojo ni molestia alguna, sino mas bien culpa y timidez para que el viejo se la creyera todo lo que le respondería, era bueno que hubiera planeado toda una coartada, una muy buena.

Justo ahora se encontraba frente de la gárgola y cuando estaba por decir cientos de intentos para saber cual era la contraseña la gárgola se movió, enseñando atrás de ella una puerta escondida, abriéndola calmadamente entro por ella para luego subir por los escalones en forma de espiral, las cuales se movían por si solas. Cuando termino de subirlas te oculto muy bien la pulsera, no quería que Dumbledore sospechara esta en el mínimo detalle y con esto estuvo por tocar la puerta, siendo impedida por la voz del Director que estaba al otro lado de esta.

-"Puedes pasar Annie, no creo que sea algo que realmente te importe, después de todo destrozaste parte de mi oficia"- Dijo Dumbledore desde su escritorio. Annie estaba realmente molesta, el viejo quería hacerla sentir culpable por algo que el ocasiono _´ viejo infeliz ´ _fue lo que pensó antes de abrir lentamente la puerta para después fingir verlo con vergüenza y culpa, y el viejo así le creyó. Como si se tratase de una pequeña niña que estaba temerosa por el castigo que alguien le pondría, avanzo con paso lento hacia el escritorio del anciano, mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida que hubiera. "Puedes sentarte Annie, o ¿prefieres quedarte parada y destruir algún objeto mío?"- Pregunto este, fingiendo tristeza y resentimiento, algo que Annie noto perfectamente –"No señor" – Dijo ella para sentarse en el asiento que el viejo le había ofrecido.

Hubo un corto silencio, Annie miraba sus manos que movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera realmente nerviosa, esto lo hacia mientras Dumbledore la miraba atentamente. Annie sabia que el no iba a empezar a hablar, así que con algo de pereza ella empezó –"S-señor y-yo..."- Pero como lo temía el anciano la interrumpió –" Antes de que empecemos, disculpa como te hable al principio, creo que sigo resentido por lo del año pasado cuando mandaste a Sirius a su muerte. Debes de estar agotada por tu escapada, como disculpa acepta esto, es tu bebida favorita ¿no es así?"- ´_Viejo sin vergüenza_ ´ pensó ella, tratar de hacerla sentir miserable y aparte fingir pena. Ya sabia lo que tenia esa bebida, no hacia falta con solo el hecho de lo que su abuela le dijo, también podía sentir algo incorrecto en la bebida, aparte del brillo en los ojos del viejo –"No gracias señor, comí demasiado en la cena, no creo que me quepa algo mas, disculpe"- dijo mirando a un lado –"Me estas haciendo sentir mal Annie, vamos, trata de ser buena niña y tómatela, no es como si tuviera una clase de poción, jejeje.

Annie agarro la copa que el viejo le había ofrecido, era zumo de calabaza, era su favorito, era mas que obvio que el viejo lo sabia. Bebió el zumo algo rápido, sabia un poco raro, pero aun así estaba bueno, fue ahí cuando sintió esa agradable cálidas en la muñeca donde tenia la pulsera. Gracias a la magia que llevaba, pudo sentir como la poción que llevaba el zumo se desvanecía al instante en que tocaba su lengua.

Dumbledore la miro atentamente, estaba muy desilusionado, estaba seguro que no era mestiza como creyó al principio. Si el cuerpo de Annie hubiera brillado y batallara para respirar eso indicaba que era una sangre limpia, pero al no hacerlo solo le demostró las triste realidad (para el), pero aun así se enteraría de tolo lo que ocurrió en el verano, no por algo también le había echado a la bebida Veritaserum. Annie supo de que poción se trataba, así que fingió ver la nada, sabia que los efectos durarían alrededor de 1 minuto, claro, siempre y cuando hubiera surtido efecto, tras esto espero por las preguntas del viejo, las cuales no tardaron en ser formuladas.

-"Bien Annie¿por qué te fuiste de la casa de tus tíos este verano?"- pregunto el. Tenia bastante curiosidad, si el hechizo no funciono que era algo imposible, la poción le diría la verdad –"Ya no soportaba como me trataban" –Dijo ella –" Y ¿por eso te fuiste? Por que debió de haber algo mas ¿no es así? " –Volvió a preguntar el, no creía que eso fuera, ella había vivido 15 años con ellos, podría soportar 2 veranos mas, de eso estaba seguro –" Si, por eso me fui. Ya no los soportaba "-respondió ella –"¿ En donde estuviste en este verano?"- "Estuve en el centro de Londres, rente un departamento en una buena zona, la dirección es &&&&&&& (No se de direcciones, imagínensela ustedes), ahí estuve desde que escape de los Dursley "- Respondió Annie. Esto estaba siendo ridículamente sencillo, pero prefirió seguir con el teatro, no podía echarlo a perder. –"¿Como conseguiste dinero? "- "En Gringotts"-" todavía eres menor de edad¿cómo lograste sacar dinero de tu bóveda?" – "Falsifique la firma de Hagrid, los duendes no dudaron, ya que su firma parece un garabato "- Esto lo estaba impacientando, al parecer no había hecho nada extraño –" ¿Qué hiciste en el verano?"- "Comer saludablemente, comprarme ropa y hacer mis deberes" Respondió ella. Dumbledore ya no tenia nada mas que preguntarle, si Annie le hubiera dicho algo fuera de lo normal habría tenido bastantes _´ Yo y mis dudas, no debí de imaginar estupideces, me pude haber metido problemas al robar la poción por una tontada mía ´ _

Calculando el tiempo que duraría la poción, Annie puso sus ojos en su normalidad para después fingir estupor (estupor, por ejemplo¿Qué paso? O algo por el estilo, cuando no sabes que a sucedido.) . –"¿De que estábamos hablando?"- Pregunto ella, sacando a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos –"O de nada en especial Annie, tomaste tu zumo y luego te desmayaste. Me diste un gran susto pequeña, jejeje. Creo que debes de estar agotada¿Por qué no vas a tu sala común? Ya es tarde y tus amigos deben de estarte esperando "- "Si señor"- Con esto Annie se levanto del asiento y salió del despacho, había sido relativamente fácil burlar al viejo. Estaba realmente cansada, no lo negaría, así que cuando llego a su sala se dirigió a su cuarto y en cuando su cuerpo izo contacto con la cama se durmió profundamente.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola!!!

Cuanto fue, casi un mes que no me actualizaba jajaja.

Espero que les aya gustado los amores imposibles de los sly (ya vere si los junto).

Espero sus saber si les gusto el capitulo.

byebye


	8. ¿Pequeña o gran elección?

Harry Potter

Capitulo 8.- ¿Pequeña o gran elección?

-"Odio a esa comadreja" – Siseo Draco mirando con infinito odio a Ron Weasley desde su asiento (esta recargado / sentado en un pupitre).

Sus amigos ni se molestaron en ver que hacia este ultimo, ya era una costumbre verlo de esa manera desde la semana pasada que iniciaron las clases.

Ya veras comadreja, cuando estés otra vez solo te volveré a hechizar, pensó Draco rechinando los dientes a la vez que lo miraba entrar perezosamente al aula de pociones el cual estaba siendo denuedo regañado por Hermione¿Por qué no me extraña?, pensó sarcásticamente.

Ron, sintiendo que alguien lo miraba viro su cara, frunciendo el seño cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba – "¿Qué vez hurón¿Tan temprano y ya quieres hacer el ridículo?"- Dijo mirándolo retadoramente.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien salió corriendo y gritando como una niña"- Contesto Draco con su sarcástica sonrisa marca registrada. A su vez que Annie lo miraba con cara de ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?.

Esto ocasiono varias risas burlonas de los alumnos que estaba en el aula, al mismo tiempo en que las orejas de ron se ponían de un muy bonito rojo. – "Eso solo fue suerte tuya, atacando por la espalda, cualquiera así saldría victoriosos¿pero que se puede esperar de una serpiente como tu?- Respondió este.

-"¿Atacando por la espalda? Si es lo que tu siempre haces" – Dijo Draco, _quien se cree? Tratar de ponerme en ridículo, y peor, cuando Annie esta presente._

Sin esperar ni un solo momento, saco su varita y pronuncio el primer hechizo le vino en su mente –" mocomur-cielago (mocomurciélagos)"- Mala elección, y lo fue por que su cara estaba cubierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por gargajos. Con esto todo el aula se inundo de carcajadas, hasta las de los amigos de el.

-"Bien hecho Weasley, veo que no es necesario que tu varita este rota para que tu hechizo se ponga en tu contra, jajaja"- Dijo burlonamente Draco.

-"Lo vas a lamentar"- Espeto Ron y rápidamente agarro a Draco del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared ( la cual misteriosamente estaba cerca). Y justo cuando lo iba a golpear...

**-"¡¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!"-**

-" Profesor Snape, Weasley empezó a atacar a Malfoy señor"- Contesto Millicent Bulstrode, una chica de Slytherin.

-"Eso no es cierto, Malfoy empezó a molestar a Ron" – Defendió Hermione.

-"Pero Draco no lo ataco, fue el"- Dijo Millicent Bulstrode señalando a Ron, que seguía sujetando a Draco del cuello.

-"Si pero..."-

-"**SILENCIO"-** Ordeno un enfadado Snape.

Hermione en cambio miraba enojadamente a Ron, sabia que merecía un castigo por lo que intento hacer, pero aun así sabia que Snape seria demasiado severo en el castigo. Trataba de pedirle a Annie que la ayudara, pero cada vez que la miraba ella se veía dudosamente a los chicos, como si quisiera defenderlo pero a su vez no, bastante extraño a su opinión.

-" Weasley, 50 puntos menos y tiene detención después de la cena por dos semanas. ¡Ahora holgazanes vallan a sus lugares! **RAPIDO**"

Todos obedeciendo se fueron a sus asiento rápidamente, ninguno era tan tonto como para no hacer tal cosa. Ron, que estaba muy enojado se fue después de soltar bruscamente a Draco para sentarse en medio de Annie y Hermione, las cuales lo miraban enojadamente. Draco en cambio lo miraba peor que desde un principio y al igual que Ron se fue a tomar asiento. Cuado todos ataban sentado empezaron a sacar sus cosas, tales como libros, calderos, etc.

-"Antes que nada, su querido Director a ordenado que cada alumno este en equipo por todo el año con uno de casa diferente a la suya en todas las materias, una maravillosa idea"- Dijo sarcásticamente. No se tardo en oír las reclamaciones de los alumnos y esto como lo hacia feliz, verlos sufrir, _jujuju._

-"¡Silencio!" – Hablo Snape, el cual estaba frente a su escritorio mirando a sus queridos alumnos. –" Los equipo serán de la siguiente manera:

-"Bulstrode y Weasley"-

-"Crabbe y Finnigan"-

-"Goyle y Tomas"-

-" Greengrass y Patil"-

-"Malfoy y Potter"- (Que coincidencia no? ¬¬)

-"Parkinson y Granger" – Se escucho como un grito o chillido de alegría, algo que entristeció a Snape.

-"Nott y Longbotton"-

-"Zabini y Brown"-

-"Apúrense, no tengo todo su tiempo" – Dijo mientras anotaba una poción y los pasos para hacerla –"y quien no la termine tendrá tarea extra y 10 puntos menos"-

Los alumnos, que en su mayoría estaban molestos se fueron con su compañero de equipo mientras que otros esperaban a que llegaran los suyos. Como Annie, ella estaba segura que Draco no se levantaría de su lugar y vendría en el que ella estaba, pero bien sabia que debería de estarse muriendo por hacerlo y era cierto, el estaba haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol desde que Annie entro al aula para no lanzársele, _Oh Merlín, como la deseo. _Tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que su futura compañera se sentaba enseguida de el ( a su derecha).

Cuando Annie se sentó giro ligeramente su cara hacia su izquierda. Draco no apartaba su vista de ella, cerro sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula cuando ella le sonrió ligeramente. No pudo evitarlo, por el la hubiese seguido mirando pero cuando le sonrió sintió una extraña descarga en todo su cuerpo, no sabia por que, pero sintiendo sus pantalones apretados, entendió que había pasado. Annie, extrañada por el comportamiento del chico siguió la mirada de el cuando bajo su mirada, logrando ver la tremenda erección que logro ocultar con su capa, pero dejando que Annie notara toda la clase lo que le había provocado.

Los alumnos empezaron a hacer todo lo necesario para hacer la poción (imagínense la que ustedes quieran), se podía sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente del aula. Theodore estaba cortando lo ingredientes mientras Neville se encargaba del caldero, al parecer son un buen equipo. Blaise no paraba de coquetearle a Lavander, la cual no dejaba de responder sus coqueteos. Pansy no dejaba de suspirar y ver con amor a Hermione, que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a ella, Hermione en cambio, se ponía mas nerviosa cada vez que su compañera se acercaba.

Toda acción fue interrumpida cuando empezaron a sentir (en general) una extraña magia, todos dirigieron su mirada al origen de tal magia, todas la mujeres parecían hipnotizadas mirando a Draco, este brillaba, su cabello se veía mas plateado junto sus ojos los cuales miraban determinadamente a Annie, ella en cambio lo miraba extrañamente, no como las demás mujeres. Pansy al ser lesbiana no sentía nada pero si sabia el por que, su sorpresa fue ver que tampoco Hermione lo esta, _¿Acaso también_ _es lesbiana?, _pensó Pansy, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo vieron como Draco se le fue enzima a Annie logrando que ambos cayeran al piso, el sobre ella y empezara a besarla fervientemente mientras que sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo superior de ella (torso, estomago, senos, y caderas) y pegaba sus caderas a las de Annie.

Annie estaba en shock, cuando había visto la erección de Draco este la había ocultado pero aun así la había podía ver perfectamente. Cuando estaban en la mitad de la poción sus manos se habían tocado accidentalmente y antes de que las alejaran Draco agarro la suya y la empezó a mirar de una manera extraña, ahí se percato que sus ojos no eran del usual gris sino que ahora de un plata intenso y su cabello se había visto del mismo color con reflejos rubios. Recuperando el sentido, se percato que Draco la estaba besando como si de su vida dependiera de ello y como ignorar que las manos de el tocaban todo lo que podía, _a la madre_, pensó ella al sentir como Draco pego sus caderas a las de ella sintiendo una dureza inconfundible haciendo que abriera la boca por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el rubio aprovecho adentrando su lengua a mas no poder.

Draco no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, todo razonamiento coherente se había perdido, ahora era el vela quien estaba tomando control. Y como lo disfrutaba, estaba realmente feliz, el había nacido para disfrutar esto. Pero algo lo alejo bruscamente de esa felicidad, tratando de acercarse a Annie se vio aprisionado en los brazos de alguien (el todavía no es conciente de nada).

-"Srta. Granger y Sr. Weasley lleven por favor a la Srta. Potter a la enfermería, los alcanzare en un momento" – dijo Snape mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Draco.

Hermione y Ron fueron a ayudar a Annie, pero cuando Ron toco un brazo de ella Draco se puso mas histérico de lo que estaba, tanto que empezó a gruñir.

-" Sr. Weasley aléjese de la Srta. Potter ahora mismo"- Hablo tratando de detener a Draco, que cada vez ganaba mas fuerza. Vio como Annie se levantaba lentamente siendo ayudada por Hermione –"Srta. Pansy, ayude a la Srta. Potter, los demás sigan con la poción, si no regreso, póngalas en sus frascos y etiquétenlas. "-Acto seguido, las chicas salieron del aula a su vez que Snape metía a rastras a Draco a la habitación continua del aula.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Snape aseguro toda posible ruta de escape con fuertes hechizos. Soltando a Draco lentamente fue empujado por este mismos. El joven se dirigió por la puerta en la que entro y trato de abrirla de todas las formas posibles, así lentamente empezó a tomar conciencia.

-"¿Draco?"- Pregunto Snape al ver que este dejaba de forcejear, arañar y morder su amada puerta. Este viro su cara para verlo, duda, eso era lo que Draco tenía.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Por qué no estoy con Annie¿Dónde esta ella?"- Pregunto alarmado.

-"Fue a la enfermería, no te preocupes, esta bien" – Dijo cuando vio la preocupación del chico –" Digamos que tu vela interior tomo el control, nada grave paso"

-"¿Qué¿P-pero como?"-

-"Por favor"- Bufo el mayor –"¿Quién crees que aguanto todo ese sentimentalismo de tu padre cuando supo quien era su compañero?"

-"Pero si mi padre nunca amo a mi madre, así que el..."

-"¿No me digas que le creíste ese viejo cuento?¿Adonde crees que sale en sus días libres, o bien, que sale muy temprano de tu casa y que llega bien tarde?"-

-"Pero es imposible"-

-"Como sea, nos estamos saliendo del tema principal. Tu y Potter"-

-"¿Qué con nosotros?"-

-"No te hagas el inocente Draco, acabas de dar un show de 5 estrellas en el aula."-

-"... Es mi compañera..."-

-"No me extraña Draco. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Por que no creo que los demás se queden callados aunque los amenace en degollarlos."-

-"No se. Le mandare una carta a Padre"-

-"Hazlo mejor por la chimenea "- Dijo prendiéndola"- Será mas rápido.

Suspiro resignadamente, y asiendo un corto pero complejo hechizo, cuando termino llamo a su padre, el cual estaba en su habitación, _Padre nunca esta en su habitación a estas horas, _-" ¡¿Padre?!"- Lo llamo otra vez, pero a diferencia de la vez pasado pudo escuchar los gemidos de su padre y de alguien mas. Draco estaba mas pálido de lo que realmente es, voltio su cara para ver a su padrino, que el solo lo veía burlonamente con cara de te lo dije. –"¡PADRE!"- Los gemidos cesaron al instante y poco después escucho las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a la chimenea.

-"¿Draco?"-

-"Padre"-

-"¿D-D-Draco?"-

-"Padre"-

-"Draco"-

-"Pa...

-"¿Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo? Por merlín, es mas que obvio que sabemos que te estabas cogiendo a alguien Lucius, pero tu hijo se acaba de meter en un problema y necesita tu ayuda"- Hablo Snape.

-"No es necesario que nos hables de esa manera poco educada Severus. ¿Cuál es el problema hijo?"-

-"Pues.. veras."

* * *

/

Annie, Pansy y Hermione iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, estas dos ultimas estaban en cada lado de Annie, la cual estaba impresionada con lo que Hermione y Pansy le habían contado de lo ocurrido en el aula.

-"Entonces¿eso paso?.

-Sí, Granger y yo estábamos haciendo la poción cuando..

-"¿Haciendo la poción?, yo estaba haciéndola mientras tu invadías mi espacio personal si mal no recuerdo"- Corrigió Hermione mirando recelosamente a Pansy.

-"Bueno jejeje. "- Se rió una apenada Pansy al mismo tiempo que entraban a la enfermería.

-"¿Potter¿otra vez por aquí?

-"Lo que pasa es que... "- Las tres chicas le contaron lo que había pasado en la clase de pociones (la cual fue la ultima del día), también que el profesor Snape les dijo que llegaría en un momento, pero como ya había pasado media hora desde que las chicas llegaron, Poppy empezó a examinar a Annie por si tenia alguna complicación por el golpe de la caída cuando Draco de le abalanzo, no encontrando espero junto a las chicas. Para perder el tiempo empezaron a platicar y jugar póquer, Hermione se lucio con el juego dejando sin un solo Knut a las demás mujeres, Annie era realmente patética en el juego, Poppy ni se diga, pero Pansy si le dio problemas a la pobre de Hermione.

Y sin darse cuenta 3 horas habían pasado, realmente las chicas se las estaban pasando muy bien, las 4 sentadas en un cama, comiendo todo tipo de golosinas, tanto muggle como mágica (esto gracias a Dobby), platicando de cosas como, los hombres mas sexy y otras cosas. En eso vieron a un vampiro, perdón, al profesor Snape llegar lúgubremente a la enfermería.

-"Señoritas Parkinson y Granger, pueden retirarse"-Dijo simplemente mientras que estas dos ultimas lo miraron venenosamente, _hacernos esperar tanto para solo pueden retirarse_,¿quién los entiende?, pensaron las dos cuando salían indignadas de la enfermería. Hombres, quien los entiende –"Srta. Potter, sígame"- Ambos salieron de la enfermería dejando todo el desastre de las golosinas a la pobre de Poppy.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos sin compartir palabra alguna, el por flojera y ella por la misma manera. En poco tiempo llegaron a la aula de profeso que en ese momento esta vacía y se dirigieron al cuarto que estaba continua. Al entrar al cuarto, los estaban esperando dos personas, Draco y Lucius Malfoy ambos algo sonrojados. (Draco al ver a Annie y recordar lo que hizo y Lucius por toda la carrilla que Snape y su hijo le habían dado por lo que había estado haciendo en su habitación).

-"Ah Srta. Mortimer"- Saludo Lucius-"No se preocupe, Snape sabe quien es usted"- le informo al ver visto el pequeño susto de ella.

-"OK y Hola Sr. Malfoy"-

-"Déjense de formalidades que no estamos en una ceremonia"-

-"Bien, recordara el comportamiento de mi hijo Annie, vera, hay un pequeño problema, al parecer mi hijo esta en celo"-

-"¿Qué? pero se supone que debería estarlo en primavera"-

-"De hecho, pocos Velas, como los Malfoy los tenemos semanas antes de diciembre."-

-"¿Qué va a pasar?"-

-"Tiene 2 opciones: la 1ra es que aceptes el cortejo que no dudo que Draco te aya ofrecido. 2do es que se consumen en uno solo. Yo preferiría que escogiera la 2da seria la mas indicada. ¿Cuál elige?"

-"¿Me esta bromeando¿cómo cree que aceptare tener sexo para calmar su celo?"

-"Esas son las únicas maneras de calmarlo, a por cierto, debe de procurar no tener ningún contacto con algún hombre, en especial en Weasley. Cada vez que alguno la toque aunque sea lo mas insignificante mi hijo los maldecirá y le lanzara. Ahora díganos¿cuál acepta?"

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenia que elegir entre ser cortejada y posibles cojeadas entre consumarse en uno solo y de maratones de sexo. Miro a cada uno, Lucius la miraba atentamente, esperando por la respuesta, Snape tenia una gran y alegre sonrisa, como adoraba verla sufrir y Draco la miraba con anhelo.

Agacho la mirada bufando con resignación – "La primera esta bien"-

-"Como guste, Draco ponte a trabajar, con permiso"-Dijo retirándose.

-"Pero antes que nada que ¿paso con los demás alumnos? Los que estaban en clases"-

-"¿Cree que no nos ocupamos de eso? Por que cree que tarde en ir por usted en la enfermería, tuvimos que desmemoriar a cada alumno".

-"Bien, ahora si me retiro, tengo que regresar a casa a...

-"No hace falta que lo diga Padre, de seguro debe estar todavía ahí, por cierto Padre¿Con quien estabas en tu habitación?"-

-"No se de que me estas hablando"-

-"¿De que hablan?"- Pregunto Annie.

-"Lucius tiene encuentros sexuales con una persona, se sorprenderá de quien se trata"-

-"¿Por qué?"- volvió a preguntar ella.

-"Por que es...

-"Atrévete decirlo y lo pagaras"- Reto Lucius el cual tenia su varita en el cuello de Snape.

-"Pero Lucius que tiene de malo, si es tu compañero (a) de quien hablamos"-

-"Petrificus Totalus, te lo advertí Severus, ustedes dos, salgan y no regresen "- dijo enojadamente, los chicos no siendo estúpidos salieron volando-" haber quien te viene a ayudar, jujuju"- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta que poco después lo hizo junto con hechizos.

Continuara...

* * *

N/A: Hola!!! Jijiji ... espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, me tarde como 15 días en actualizarme ya se, pero tiempo no tenia, sorry XD.

Que opinan de la elección de Annie?

O mejor.. quien creen que es el o la mate de Lucius?? ( se aceptan sugerencias).

Nos vemos!!

Byebye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter**

Capitulo 9.-

Iba caminando a paso apresurado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo que había pasado la tenia en suspenso. No se explicaba que fue lo que sucedió días atrás, pero no fue una confidencia ni un mero accidente.

Esto era realmente mortificante -_¿Por qué nadie se acuerda de lo que paso?_ -pensó Hermione Granger, una chica de cabello muy ondulado, con algunas traviesas pecas y unos bonitos ojos cafés. Ella no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, no sabia por que Malfoy reacciono de esa extraña forma hacia Annie, tampoco el hecho que quería atacar a Ron cuando el la quiso ayudar y sobre todo, por que nadie recordaba nada.

Llego a pensar en un momento que posiblemente fue una imaginación suya, una jugada de su mente. Los estudiantes siempre le decían lo mismo, - _Hicimos una poción / Malfoy y Annie de nuevo se pelearon y el profesor Snape les puso detención, por eso no estuvieron en clase / Son imaginaciones tuyas Granger ¿Te sientes bien/ Tanto estudiar te esta afectando Hermione_, - ejemplos de lo que le habían dicho.

_Pero algo no encaja, _pensó, recordando vagamente los comportamientos de Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Malfoy e incluso de Annie. Era relativamente extraño encontrarse con ellos en los pasillos y que casi no se dirigieran la palabra, principalmente por que ya no se lanzaban algún hechizo, -_¿Podría ser que el Prof. Snape les hizo entrar en razón?_ - Se pregunto mentalmente -_imposible, por mas que hablen con ellos nunca podrán estar tranquilamente en menos de 1000 m de uno del otro- _Se respondió después de haberlo meditado.

Inclusive había estado preguntándole a Annie si sabía algo o algo por el estilo, y al igual que todos le decía lo mismo. Pero a diferencia de los demás conocía a su amiga y Annie no podía esconder esa mirada de culpa cuando ocultaba algo o mentía.

Se prometió así misma encontrar la respuesta aunque todo este a su contra, no por todo era la premio anual, al igual que Malfoy, aunque le molestara que el también lo fuese. Y sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, la biblioteca, y esperanzada de encontrar la respuesta se dirigió al primer estante de libros que había.

Ξ

Ξ

Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ - Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ - Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ – Ξ –

Ξ

Ξ

-"¿Qué podemos hacer? "Pregunto perezosamente Blaise Zabini, el cual estaba sentado de una forma holgada en un sofá.

-"La conozco muy bien, se dará cuanta y muy pronto" – Annie hablo mientras se sentaba en un brazo del sofá donde Blaise estaba. –"¿Creen que seria buena idea decirle a Hermione sobre esto?"-

-"No se que decirte Annie, no se si a Granger le agrade esto" Respondió irritadamente Draco. El queria que solo fueran el, sus amigos y Annie, no que otras personas se metieran en sus asuntos, aunque fueran los amigos de ella, ya sabia como son los Gryffindors. La verdad es que esto lo enojaba, queria a Annie solo para el, es egoísta, lo sabia, pero aun así no queria compartirla, pero a su vez quería ayudarla y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiese. Era gracioso verla nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro, pero dejaba de serlo cundo podía ver lo mortificada que estaba, y aunque el no queria que Granger ni los demás se inmiscuyeran sabia que no podía hacer nada en contra si queria verla feliz. –"Pero tienes razón en que se dará cuanta de todo esto"- Agrego lentamente, como si hubiese perdido.

-"Eso lo se. Se va a dar cuenta que eres un Veela y de alguna manera que soy una Mortimer, y cuando lo haga se sentirá mal por no habérselo confiado e inclusive tal vez me considere traidora por que ustedes lo saben y ella no, y por que yo este con ustedes. Dios¿por que es tan terriblemente inteligente? "- Dijo cerrando los ojos cuando se medio tumbo al asiento pegado al brazo del sofá para después recostarse en el respaldo de este mismo.

-"Si ella te considera su amiga no pasara eso" Agrego Draco.

-"A veces la amistad puede ser ciega Annie, yo te recomendaría que hablaras con ella, seria lo mejor y darle tiempo al tiempo" Le apoyo Blaise, el cual había notado la desesperación de la chica desde un principio y el enojo de Draco, no queria que esto terminara mal. El sabia que Annie no se creyó el cuento de la obligación del cortejo y tal parecía que Draco se había dado cuenta, pero a veces el gen Veela pude confundir las indirectas las indirectas de sus compañeros no aun unidos, en alejamiento, puede ser. –"Seria lo mejor para ambas"-

-"Tienes razón en eso, lo mejor seria decirle, pero no se como"

-"Sabes bien que te apoyo en lo que sea, de eso no lo dudes Annie" – Dijo Draco agarrando sus manos y mirándola tiernamente, algo que incomodo a Blaise, no era normal ver a Draco con esas miraditas, le ponía muy incomodo.

-"Saben, tengo que ir a hacer algo, los veo mañana en el desayuno"- Dijo nerviosamente el moreno saliendo rápidamente de la habitación personal de Draco, que al ser quien es (un Malfoy) y por que es Premio Anual le habían dado una. Recordando que Annie había preguntado por que la de el era mejor que la de Hermione y por que no eran iguales o parecidas, a veces Annie podía ser ingenua.

-"OK, nos vemos mañana Blaise-"Dijo Annie apartando su mirada a la de Draco hacia la del otro chico. Draco no satisfecho por lo que hizo Annie solo dio una especie de gruñido y sin dejar de mirarla, haciendo que su amigo desapareciera en un instante dejando a la pareja sola.

Annie giro su cara para preguntarle por que había hecho eso cuando se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Draco con una pierna doblada enseguida de ella, la otra en el piso, una mano sobre el muslo que esta pegado al brazo del sofá y la otra mano sobre un brazo de ella.

-"¿P- Por que te comportaste así con el?"- Pregunto un tanto incomoda por la posición, pero a la vez le encantaba, algo que la ponía mas incomoda.

-"Por ti"-

-"¿Cómo que por mí¿En que diablos estas pensando? "- Pregunto un tanto indignada. –"Sabes bien que no tengo ningún tipo de relación con nadie, bueno, solo con… tigo. "- Esto ultimo lo dijo en casi un susurro.

-"En ese caso compruébalo"- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, _Salazar, como me encanta verla así. _–"Bésame"- acercó un poco su cara a la de ella.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Bueno tu sabes, la única vez que te eh besado no lo recuerdo, lamentablemente, así que tienes que besarme o pensare que te gusta alguien mas, es una pena que no se quien es, tendré que matar a todo aquel que se te acerque."- Todo esto lo dijo con un tono endemoniadamente sensual.

_Si supieras que se que esto del cortejo es una farsa_, pensó. Con un gran nerviosismo y un sonrojo que competiría con todo el cabello de la familia Weasley, hizo gala de todo su valor Gryffindor acercándose lentamente a Draco, rozando sus labios, presionándolos ligeramente para después alejarse, ganando una mirada confunda por parte de rubio.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- No tuvo una respuesta. –"¿Nunca as besado?"- Ella negó con la cabeza, siempre mirando al suelo –"¿Te han besado?"- "Si"- Draco entrecerró los ojos-"¿Quiénes? "- "Tu"- Contesto, sorprendiéndolo.-"Aparte de mi ¿nadie te a besado?-"Ella negó con la cabeza. –"Entonces te enseñare"- Con esto ella lo miro sorprendidamente.

_Si supieras que yo se que tu sabes que el cortejo es una farsa, _pensó. Mirándola tiernamente se acercó a ella hasta tocar sus labios, lentamente empezó a besarlos.

Se tenso al ver como se acercaba a ella y aun mas cuando empezó a besarla, recordó el primer beso el cual había sido agresivo, demandante, rudo y posesivo y como olvidarlo, había durado con los labios hinchados como por 2 días. Pero a diferencia del primer beso, este era tranquilo, calido, lleno de sentimiento y cuando iba a separarse por algo de aire, Draco le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que abriera su boca, ocasionando que el beso se intensificara cada vez más y más hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

-"Eso si es un beso Annita"-

Ella aun sonrojada frunció el seño por el diminutivo que el le ponía a su nombre –"Sabes que no me gusta que así me llames"- Dijo con falsa molestia, la verdad era que si le gustaba, siempre y cuando solo fuera el quien lo dice, algo que nunca admitiría. Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, Draco estaba totalmente enzima de ella y sintiendo un poco de frió en su pecho se dio cuenta que no traía su blusa. Draco solo re rió por las reacciones que hacia.

-"Creo que algo te falta"-

-"Aaa, eres un pesado –"Dijo empujándolo bruscamente cayendo de espaldas al piso. Ignorando las carcajadas de chico, Annie encontró su blusa después de ver donde estaba, pegada en el techo. Con un leve movimiento de su mano traía puesta la blusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (¿Así se dice? Si no es así, lo que quise dar entender fue que la trajo puesta en un muy rápido, que la blusa apareció ya puesta en su cuerpo) –"Y deja de reírte que no fue graciosos"- Dijo ella, pero la verdad fue que si se le hizo. Le aventó a la cara un cojín saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de el.

La verdad era algo tarde, la 3 a.m., el toque de queda había empezado hace 5 horas. Tardo aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar a su sala común, y eso fue por que tuvo que irse por el camino más largo a la vez que evitaba a Filch y a la Sra. Norris, algo que pudo hacerlo con la ayuda del mapa merodeador, y justo antes de finalizar el hechizo (ya sabes "travesura realizada") noto que el nombre de Hermione estaba en la biblioteca.

-"Uff, Hermione, tendré que hablar contigo antes de que te vuelvas loca"- Dijo cambiándose de ropa para irse a dormir.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó a la vez que se tallaba perezosamente los ojos. Levantándose tomo algunas cosas suyas para después dirigirse al baño en pasos desconfiados, como si en cualquier momento se cayera. Y aproximadamente 20 minutos, salio bañada, cambiada, peinada y ligeramente maquillada. Con los mismo pasos desconfiados recogió sus útiles y salio de la habitación de la cual regreso a los pocos minutos tras haber olvidado sus lentes.

-"¡Annie! Espera"- Annie mas dormida que despierta logro entender que alguien le llamaba, así que se giro para ver quien era, mas bien, quienes eran, Parvatil y Lavender, sus compañeras de habitación, no es que no le agradaran sus compañeras, se podía decir que son amigas, pero realmente quisiera tener una habitación para ella sola, como en su castillo, pero era muy grande para solo una persona, talvez debería considerar vivir en una casa en Londres, tal vez debería de conocer al Príncipe William, tal vez debería de ignorarlas e irse a dormir otra vez ¬¬. –"¿Te sientes bien Annie? Te ves algo enferma "- dijo preocupadamente Lavender.

-"Estoy bien, tengo mucho sueño, es todo. "- Dijo en casi un susurro mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro –"Se me quitara con un chocolate o un café"-

-"En ese caso espero que así sea"- dijo alegremente Pansy –"Oye ¿No has visto a Hermione? Es que la profesora McGonagall la esta buscando, de hecho acabábamos de salir de la sala común cuando no mando a buscarla, dijo que no estaba en su habitación."-

-"mmmm…. Es Hermine, debe de estar en la biblioteca "-dijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-"Tienes razón, vamos Lavender. Annie¿no quieres que te ayudemos a bajar al comedor?"-

-"No gracias, voy a estar bien. Me dicen si se enteran de algo"-

-"Ok, bye bye"- Dijeron la chicas despidiéndose.

-"Bye"- Dijo mientras volvía a perder parte de su equilibrio llevándola esta vez hacia el piso –"Demonios¿Por qué me siento tan cansada?"- se pregunto así misma.

-"Por que la pulsera que tu abuela te dio a dejado de funcionar, dejándote sin energía, eso y aparte por el hecho de que no has dormido literalmente desde que llegaste a Hogwarts"- Dijo una voy masculina. Annie asustada se levanto rápidamente.

-"¡¡¡TUU!!! "- Guardo silencio inmediatamente, viendo por un lado vio que unas chicas estaban bajando las escaleras, se saludaron y vio como ninguna de ellas veían a su abuelo a la vez que lo atravesaban cuando siguieron bajando las escaleras. Tratando de ser discreta empezó a susurrarle-"¿Dónde habías estado? Desde el castillo que no te veo y ¿Por qué ellas no pudieron verte?"- dijo señalando por el lugar donde las chicas se fueron.

-"Jajajaja, en ningún lugar en especial, solo deambulando por el castillo, me preocupo sentir débil tu magia. Annie, nadie puede verme excepto tu, esa es la razón por la que esas jovencitas no me pudieron ver. Ahora, será mejor que vallas a desayunar, no falta mucho para tus clases."-

-"Si, tienes razón. ¿Demian? "- _Igualada ¬¬_, pensó el –"si estas muerto¿puedes saber quien esta y quien no lo está?"-

-"¿Por qué esa pregunta pequeña?" – Ella solo movió sus hombros- "Si puedo"-

-"Entonces, podrías ver si Sirius está vivo?"-

-"La verdad no creo poder Annie, puede que el este en otra dimensión, puede que todo su ser se aya desaparecido, talvez si esta muerto, y si no lo esta no creo que este aquí en la Tierra Annie. "- Suspiro penosamente al ver la tristeza de su nieta –"De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada Annie.

-"Muchas gracias"- Y olvidando por un momento de que era una fantasma casi iba a abrazarlo. Y algo apenada por esto empezó a hablarle-"Creo que lo mejor es que me valla a desayunar, nos vemos luego¡¡bye bye!!"-

-"Nos vemos"-

Y con ello Annie se dirigió al Gran comedor alegremente, eso sí, siempre con pasos desconfiados y tambaleos a todo momento. La cual fue ayudada por Draco hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor.

Ξ

Continuara….

Ξ

* * *

N/A: Hola!!...jijiji

Pues que puedo decir, después de un mes pasaditos sin tener inspiración, jeje n.n!. Pero después de una larga espera volví de nuevo.

Espero que les aya gustado este Fic.

Nos vemos!!


End file.
